Routine
by harry horror
Summary: After a year, Jou has his and Kaiba's routine down to a science. They fight; they crash together; he leaves. It's not romance – it's just physical and probably would have stayed that way if he hadn't found Mokuba outside of his apartment building getting his face smashed in. [hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This universe is post-canon in the loosest sense (i.e. a good bit of canon details are here, but a few are totally different). The nature of the ship, Jou/Seto, makes for a bit of a darker beginning, but I promise they will earn their ending.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The fading wisps of sunset streaked across the sky, the street deserted as night fell over the city. Jou continued down the block, plastic bag hanging from the crook of his arm and an energy drink fizzing in hand. It was only six, but his eyelids had been drooping since he'd finished his shift a half an hour earlier. He took another gulp of his drink, wincing as the carbonation burned down his throat and hoping the jolt would kick in sooner rather than later.

On the street, a car sped past him, bumping over a pothole, before taking a hard left at the red light, taillights flashing. Jou shoved his free hand in his pocket, wishing that he had taken Dell up on his offer to drive him home for once instead of making the twenty minute trek back to his apartment on his own. The chill of late autumn had begun to numb his fingers and toes, the tips of his ears stinging with the early bite of winter.

He picked up speed as he crossed the street, downing the rest of the can and tossing it on top of the pile of trash overflowing from the nearest trashcan. The south side of Domino wasn't known for its cleanliness or low crime rate, but it was the only borough he could scrape together enough of the little money he made apprenticing as a plumber under Dell to make rent each month.

The smell of chicken grease hung heavy in the air as he passed the corner fast food joint, dark smoke belching from the roof's exhaust. He was three blocks from his apartment and already imagining cranking the radiator and crashing in front of the TV when he saw the group gathered on the sidewalk ahead of him.

The light on the street had been busted for weeks, and he squinted in the darkness as he closed in. There were three of them, teenagers dressed in jeans and dark jackets, their voices low as the circled around someone like sharks waiting for the first drop of blood. The scuffle of tennis shoes was the only sound before the sharp crack of a fist against bone, denim scraping concrete as someone slid across the sidewalk.

"Oi!" Jou said. The three figures whipped around to face him, faceless in the darkness. "Get the fuck out of here!"

The only sound was the pounding of rubber as the boys took off down the street, peeling out down the block. Jou shook his head, reaching the figure on the ground and blinking down at the familiar face. Mokuba Kaiba was clutching his cheek, dark eyes looking up at him with the same reproachful glare his older brother was famous for.

"Mokuba?" Jou said. "What the hell are you doing here?" He offered a hand, hauling the kid to his feet. The youngest Kaiba brother had grown since he'd last seen him, shooting up at least a foot in the year since last Kaiba Corp tournament he and Yugi had competed in. His hair was gone, sheared down to a buzz cut that he'd probably hoped would add some grit to his face but only accentuated the wide, dark eyes that looked up at him.

Mokuba prodded his cheek, wincing. "Nothing."

"Your brother know that you are down here getting your ass kicked?" Jou said.

The kid was silent.

"So what are you doin' here then?"

"It's none of your business," Mokuba said, lip curled in a scowl. At sixteen, the kid had either finally hitched a ride on the hormone train or had just been spending too much time with his older brother.

"So if I gave Kaiba a call right now," Jou said, fishing out his cellphone, "he'd know you were getting your face smashed in in the middle of the hood?"

Mokuba shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "You two hate each other. Why would you have his number?"

 _It's a long story, kid._

Jou punched a few buttons on his phone, raising it to his ear as Mokuba eyed him. The first ring sounded from the speaker, and he clamped down on the kid's arm as he soon as turned on the ball of his foot, knees bent like a track star getting situated on his starting block.

He'd gotten the number from Yugi almost a year ago, who still, despite all the trouble he'd caused for them in the past, kept in contact with the oldest Kaiba brother. He'd had every intention of using it once he'd gotten home that day, feeling the weight of it in his contacts folder as he stepped into his apartment that night, ready to end whatever had then just begun between him and Kaiba.

However, the number had sat in the folder for hours, then days, then weeks, collecting virtual dust. It was only after a few months had passed that he'd begun to feel the burden of the unused ten digit string; its existence a continuing reminder that, despite how much he despised him, he was as much to blame for their situation as Kaiba.

Shifting on his feet, Jou tightened his grip as the kid leaned forward, taking a breath as the line clicked on the second ring.

"What?" Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba squirmed, trying to free himself.

"Hello to you to princess," Jou said. "How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while – managed to get that stick out of your ass yet?"

"Don't waste my time," Kaiba said, after a moment, as if trying to process how and why he had his number. "Some of us don't spend our days unclogging people's toilets."

"Just thought you'd want to know that I've got your brother here with me," Jou said, tightening his grip on Mokuba's arm. "He's got a nice bruise on his face from some new south side buddies of his – didn't want to let me know what he was doing down here in the dark, so I figured you might want to send someone to get him."

There was a beat of silence on the other end. "Give him to me."

Jou held out the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Mokuba ripped the phone from his hand, glaring at him as he raised it to his ear. "Hello?" He turned his head, chin drooping. "I wasn't doing anything! I was just – " He stopped, letting out a long breath. "Fine. Okay. Yes. I said yes, Seto. I will." He thrust the phone back in Jou's hand, narrowed eyes meeting his. He yanked his arm free, massaging the skin there before pulling his hood up and over his head.

"When the hell did your brother get as pissy as you?" Jou said, watching the youngest Kaiba brother as he kicked a pebble down the street, dinging as it hit a cellar cover.

"I'll be an hour," Kaiba said.

"Wait – " Jou said, stopping as the line went dead.

 _Asshole._

He shoved the phone in his pocket, frowning. "Your brother is a real piece of work." He grabbed Mokuba's shoulder, ignoring the jerk of the kid's frame as he shook him off. "Come on. I'm not waiting out here in the cold. It's only two blocks to my apartment. You can wait there for him."

The walk to his building was spent in silence other than the periodic scuff of the kid's shoes against the sidewalk. He dug out his keys, and Mokuba punted an empty soda bottle into the street. Jou shook his head as he opened the front door. It had only been a little over a three years since he graduated high school, but he remembered what a little shit bag he'd been before he'd met Yugi years earlier – too pissed off to think straight, making dumb choices, and flying off the wall at the tiniest slight.

Ushering the kid inside, they made the climb up to the fourth floor. His fingers were numb as he fumbled with the keys, taking a few extra seconds with the lock before shouldering the door open. He flipped on the lights, making a beeline for the radiator and cranking it.

The apartment was cramped, the living room and kitchen melded together in one large room, separated only by the division of linoleum to carpet, and a narrow hallway leading to the bedroom and bath. Paint chipped from the walls; the windows were as a thin as tissue paper; and the carpet needed a good steaming, but it was home – had been since he graduated high school and got out from under his father's roof.

Behind him, the door squeaked shut, and he turned to Mokuba, still standing at the doorway.

"Lock the deadbolt and the door lock," Jou said. He tossed his bag on the table, stripping off his jacket as the radiator hissed to life. "You don't leave the door open in neighborhoods like this – never know who will try and walk in."

"Why live here then?" Mokuba said. He hadn't moved, eyeing the carpet as if it might split open and swallow him whole.

"We don't all have the money to live in a mega mansion," Jou said. "Besides I grew up in shitty places like this – doubt I could survive anywhere else."

He walked into the kitchen, propping open the freezer as the locks clicked behind him. The floor creaked as he grabbed a pack of peas, turning to find Mokuba sinking down into a kitchen chair.

"You hungry?"

Mokuba looked at him.

"Yeah? No?"

Silence.

Had he really been such a little shit just a few years earlier? He tossed the peas, swallowing his smile as the kid fumbled to catch the bag before it hit him in the chest.

"I don't have any ice," Jou said. "Put that on your cheek before your eye swells up."

The bag crinkled as Mokuba pressed it against his face, the bottom of his scowl still visible from beneath the packaging.

Jou crossed the room, flipping on the TV and tossing the remote on the table. "Here," he said. "Put on what you want.

He grabbed his bag, fishing out the head of lettuce he'd bought at the bodega and moving to the kitchen. The burner fired to life as he lit the gas, starting on dinner as the channel changed behind him. They were silent for the next twenty minutes, the sizzle of food frying in the pan and television filling the quiet. By the time, dinner was ready, Mokuba was slumped down in his chair, balancing the peas on his face, his eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

Jou plunked down the plates, earning a one eyed glare from the kid who took the bag from his cheek, revealing the beginnings of a nasty bruise forming on his cheekbone.

"Are those cucumbers?" Mokuba said. He wrinkled his nose at the bowl that Jou set in front of him. "I hate cucumbers."

"Eat your damn salad," Jou said. He shook his head, removing the leftover sausages and peppers he'd reheated on the burner and putting the pan on the table.

Mokuba stabbed the lettuce with his fork, and Jou wondered if he was imagining his fork going through his head and not the tomato he had just pierced.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that," Mokuba said. He shoveled down a mouthful of salad, picking around the cucumbers as he went.

"Like what?"

"Like you're in charge of me."

Jou filled the kid's plate before his own. "You act like a kid, you get treated like a kid."

"I'm not acting like a kid."

"Trying to run away when I've got your brother on the phone, copping an attitude, messing around with street kids?" Jou said. "I never remember you pulling that kind of shit when you were younger."

Mokuba pushed away his empty bowl, moving onto his plate. "You don't know me."

"You're right," Jou said. He started on his salad as Mokuba began demolishing the sausages on his plate. "But I do know you're smart enough to know better than to be hanging around this neighborhood after dark for no reason."

The kid was silent as he chewed his food.

Jou looked at him. "So are you going to tell me what the deal is?"

More silence.

Shaking his head, Jou started in on his plate, wondering if dealing with the sixteen-year-old sitting in front of him was some kind of small retribution for putting the adults in his life through his own angry, angsty teenage screw the world act.

By the time they finished dinner, Jou was ready to face plant into his mattress. He had been working under Dell for three years, but by the end of the day, he was beat. He'd gotten the apprenticeship a few weeks out of high school, but he still had another year's worth of experience hours before he'd be eligible to take the licensing exam.

It wasn't the most glamorous of career options. Ninety percent of the time he was crawling around basements and bathrooms, and getting sprayed with sewage and water of varying cleanliness, but it was a job – a good one – with benefits and even a few sick days.

He started clearing the plates, shooting Mokuba a look over his shoulder.

"You going to help or sit there and sulk until your brother shows up?" Jou said.

The chair scraped across the floor as he filled the sink, half relived when Mokuba brought over the dishes without argument. Jou handed the dish towel to him, sending a pointed glance towards the glasses he'd just washed. The kid let out a heavy sigh but picked up a cup, drying it and the rest of the dishes Jou handed him as the TV droned behind them. They'd just finished the stack when apartment buzzer sounded.

Jou crossed the living room, pressing the intercom. "Yeah?"

"Let me in," Kaiba snarled through the speaker.

Jou hit the door button. He just wanted the kid and Kaiba out of his hair so he could take a damn shower and wash the musty smell of Ms. Herold's basement off, and have a few minutes of peace and quiet. Unlocking the door, Jou leaned against the wall, waiting. It only took a few seconds before Kaiba banged inside.

Kaiba was dressed in white button down and slacks, pristine and pressed as always. He'd shed the boots and leather capes once they'd graduated high school, his wardrobe going corporate as he took full ownership of Kaiba Corp when he'd turned eighteen.

He was as thin as ever, all sharp angles as he stepped into the living room, dark eyes finding his before searching the room, centering on his brother. Stalking into the kitchen, he stared down at the kid, his face unreadable, eyes drifting to the bruise darkening on his cheek.

"Let's go," Kaiba said after a moment.

He turned on his heel, moving across the room, his entire body rigid with a tightness that Jou knew only gave out right after he'd climaxed. The emotionally constipated CEO may not have spared him a glance as he walked out of the apartment, but Jou knew he'd be back soon – not that night, but in the weeks to come – buzzing his apartment, stalking inside, snarling something at him before they crashed together.

He could work the routine in his sleep.

Mokuba shot him a long glance as he followed, stepping out into the hallway. The kid had his hand on the door handle, pulling it shut behind him before he stopped, hesitating.

"Bye," Mokuba said. He yanked the door closed behind him.

Jou tacked on a 'thank you for feeding me and saving me from getting my head smashed in' for him in his head as he did up the locks, stripping his shirt over his head as he headed for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Jou woke to the sound of pounding on his front door. He cracked open an eye, glancing at the clock – 8:18 pm. He'd sat down on the couch an hour or so ago, stuffed from one of the lasagnas that appeared in his freezer every time Shizuka stopped over, and passed out somewhere in the middle of a gameshow. The pounding started again, and he pushed up, rubbing his eyes as he headed to the door. He glanced out the peephole before undoing the locks, pulling open the door to the scowling face of Seto Kaiba.

"Forget something, rich boy?" Jou said. It had been two days since he'd found Mokuba on the street, but he hadn't expected the oldest Kaiba brother to show his face again at least for a while. He tended to show up weeks rather than days apart.

Kaiba was silent as he pushed inside, and he let him pass, closing the door behind him. He must have tailgated someone coming in through the building door, bypassing the buzzer.

"You know I own a cellphone?" Jou said. "Wouldn't kill you to call instead of showing up whenever you feel like it."

He shook his head. He was wasting his breath. They'd gone through the same song and dance over a dozen times, and Kaiba kept showing up unannounced month after month, week after week. He never showed earlier than eight o'clock and always when he was alone, though how he managed to avoid nights when his friends or Shizuka was over was a mystery that he even he chose to leave unquestioned.

Kaiba eyed the TV flashing a few feet away, frowning. He always came in a terrible mood. Then again, he couldn't be sure if Seto Kaiba was even capable of being in a good mood. Their entire relationship had been spent clawing at each other's throats, snarling, yelling – arms stretched out, seeing who could keep who farther away.

"You going to say something or just stand there?" Jou said.

Kaiba's lip curled. "I cannot stand the sound of your drivel."

"That's all you got?" Jou said. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" He stepped closer, narrowing the distance between them. It always started like this – angry, aggressive – as if clearing the air of any false assumptions; they still and would always hate each other.

"My intelligence could surpass ten of you combined," Kaiba said. He glared down at him, towering despite being only a few inches taller. It was one of his favorite moves, leveraging the extra space as if shrinking him down to size. "You are the most moronic person that I have ever encountered."

"Yeah?" Jou said. He knew the game – a constant battle of who could separate themselves the most – and he looked up at him, meeting dark, narrowed eyes. "Then why are you here?"

There was a shared breath between them – a moment, one of the many deciding moments that had lead them here – reaching its crescendo as Kaiba shot forward, crashing into him.

 _Game on._

Jou's back hit the door, fingers scrabbling for purchase as Kaiba's lips mashed against his. It was a desperate tangle of tongue and lips, Kaiba's fingers gripping the nape of his neck.

Jou moved his hands down the front of the Kaiba's shirt, jerking the buttons free. He always came dressed business casual, and part of him wondered if he owned anything other than the designer dress shirts and black slacks he always showed up in. The shirt gaped open as he unhooked the last button, and he skimmed his hands up his chest, the skin warm under his fingers.

The TV was still going in the background as Kaiba grabbed his elbow. He yanked him down the hall, lips crushed against his. His bedroom was dark as Kaiba pushed him down onto the mattress. It was a tiny room, just big enough for his bed and dresser, with white walls that, no matter how hard he scrubbed, were tinged with the yellowed stain of nicotine from the previous tenant.

In front of him, fabric rustled to the ground, Kaiba's weight settling on top of him, hands on either side of his head, caging him in. He was shirtless, hair ruffled and pants wrinkled – the corporate cyborg transformed into a living, breathing human.

"You all tapped out already?" Jou said. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kaiba's face inches from his. _Come on – remind me why I hate your guts._

"Stop talking," Kaiba said. He reached between them, hand slipping beneath the waistband of Jou's boxers. "Listening to your moronic blithering pisses me off even more than I already am."

 _Fuck you too._ Jou swallowed as Kaiba's hand closed around him, spine arching from the mattress as Kaiba leaned over him, slanting his mouth over his.

By the time they were finished, Jou's limbs were heavy against the bed, eyes half lidded, as he listened to the quiet easing of Kaiba's breath beside him. He was turned on his side, facing the window, a dark, empty sky stretching above the city. Neither of them said a word. They never did after the fact, the reality of their predicament settling heavier and heavier with each repeat of the performance.

Jou reached for the blankets, wrapping them around himself. The radiator was off, and the cold had seeped through the windowpanes, cooling the sheen of sweat on his skin.

In a few minutes, Kaiba would get up, put on his clothes and disappear without a word, the same song, same dance. Jou closed his eyes, exhaustion trapping him down against the mattress, daring him to try to stay awake for another minute. He surrendered – drifting, too tired to wait for the creak of floorboards and rustle of clothes before Kaiba made his exit.

At least the asshole always locked the door behind him when he left.

* * *

Jou stared down at the invitation in his hand. The cardstock was heavy, embossed with block letters cordially inviting Yugi Mutou to Kaiba Corporation's tenth annual Duel Monsters tournament. He squeezed the paper in his hand, edges wrinkling. He'd just seen the asshole two weeks earlier, and he hadn't mentioned a word about a tournament.

"Jou?" Yugi said. "Is everything alright?"

They were sitting in the living room in Yugi's apartment, a two bedroom in mid-town that he'd been sharing with Yami for the past year. It was a sprawling space, with high ceilings and wood floors, a unit in one of the new luxury apartment buildings that had been cropping up across the city the past few years.

"I'm good, Yug," Jou said. He smiled, putting the invitation on the coffee table. Like all the furniture in Yugi's apartment, it was heavy, expensive and new, a testament to the thousands that he'd been raking in each year since he'd been crowned King of Games seven years earlier.

"Are you sure?" Yugi said.

Jou shook his head. "I'm fine, just tired."

"You have been working a lot," Yugi said.

"It's been busy," Jou said, shrugging. "Dell's got enough business as it is, but you know winter gets crazy, and he knows I'll take whatever overtime I can get." With rent, bills, and helping out with Shizuka's school, it was a struggle to break even every month, and a few extra hours a week meant less ramen, setting the radiator to a reasonable temperature, and squirrelling a few bucks into savings.

"You know that I can always – "

"Yug," Jou said, cutting him off. "I don't need any help. I promise. I got this, bud."

"I just wish you guys would let me do something," Yugi said. "Anzu is working three jobs to pay for dance school, and she won't even let me loan her anything, let alone pay for anything." He sighed. "I just hate not being able to help."

"Stop sweating it," Jou said. "The reason you got where you are is because you worked your ass off to earn your spot and keep it. We're just all trying to do the same. No shortcuts."

Yugi let out a breath, but nodded, turning to look over his shoulder as the locks clicked, front door swinging open as Yami stepped inside. He nodded at Jou before crossing the room to join Yugi on the couch. It had been over three years since the pharaoh had decided to stay with them, earning his own body in the process, but Jou still hadn't gotten used to seeing the two of them together.

The pair was almost identical, their appearance only differing in the subtle difference in height and the deeper undertones of Yami's skin. Their personalities, however, had remained polar opposites – Yugi always willing to see the best, and the pharaoh always ready to drop the hammer. They shouldn't have worked, but they did, two halves of the same soul.

Yami picked up the invitation on the table, squinting down at it before turning to Yugi. "You intend to compete?"

"I think I will," Yugi said. The tips of his ears were red as Yami's free hand slid over his knee, fingers thrumming over his kneecap. "Kaiba's tournaments are always interesting."

Jou hid his smile as Yami removed his hand, sliding his arm around Yugi's shoulders as he leaned back against the sofa. The pharaoh had been staking his claim on Yugi since the moment he'd gotten his own body, and the only person who hadn't realized it was Yugi, who still claimed that their relationship was nothing more than a friendship.

"You will duel as well, Jou?" Yami said.

Jou shrugged. "Guess it depends if I'm invited."

"There's no way you won't get an invite," Yugi said. "You were runner-up at the last tournament!"

"I'm not exactly Kaiba's favorite person," Jou said. "Wouldn't be surprised if the ice king froze me out of this one."

"You haven't seen him since the last Kaiba Corp tournament though, right?" Yugi said. He shifted, narrowing the space between himself and Yami. "It's been almost a year since then. I'm sure Kaiba has enough on his plate than thinking about some old high school grudge."

"Yeah," Jou said, ignoring the flash of Kaiba, lips parted and eyes closed, lying naked on the bed after their most recent encounter. "You're probably right."

"I'm sure the invite will be in the mail when you get home," Yugi said. "It will be interesting to see how this tournament plays out compared to the rest."

"What do you mean?" Jou said.

"Mokuba has always been running the show at most of Kaiba's tournaments," Yugi said, "but I've seen him around school lately, and something just seems different about him."

"School?" Jou said. "You mean on campus?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I've seen him a couple of times since the start of the semester. He's in some kind of after-school college prep course."

"What's different about him?" Jou said.

"A few weeks ago he cut off all of his hair," Yugi said. "I almost didn't recognize him when I saw him. I'll run into him every week or so smoking out by the academic buildings if I'm there in the afternoon."

"Smoking?" Jou said, scowling. "He's only sixteen!" His pulse thrummed in his ears, and he forced himself to take a breath. _Why you getting so worked up?_ It had been almost a month since he'd seen Mokuba last, and the kid's life, like his brother's, was none of his business.

"I don't know," Yugi said. "I've tried talking to him a couple times, but he's been pretty withdrawn. Don't you remember how talkative he used to be?"

Jou frowned, nodding.

"I just wonder if he's still helping out Kaiba with the company," Yugi said. "He always seemed like he loved being a part of it but, I guess things change."

The memory of Mokuba balancing a bag of frozen peas on his face, slumped in his kitchen chair, angry as hell, flashed through him. He'd been the same way at that age – angry, withdrawn, alone. He shook off the thought.

There was no comparison between him and Mokuba. The kid had money and an actual guardian. He wasn't sharing an apartment with his father's drinking buddies or lying in bed at night with an empty stomach, fantasizing about the French toast sticks being served for his free, poor-kid eligible school breakfast the next day.

If he was acting out, it was probably for some typical teenage reason – ready to make his own choices, identity, stake his claim in the world, blah, blah. It wasn't the same as it had been with him – not at all – but for some reason he couldn't shake off the memory of Mokuba sitting across him at the table, folding into the dinner routine, standing there drying the dishes – still a kid, still looking for some kind of direction.

"Jou?" Yugi said. He was frowning, forehead creased as he met his eyes across the table. "You're really sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Jou said, pushing the memory aside. He was wasting time thinking about Mokuba. The kid wasn't him. He'd get over whatever phase he was in and move back into the world's good graces, with all the money in the world to pay for an Ivy League education, a car, house and whole shebang. He'd be fine. "You worry too much, Yug."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Jou closed the back of the truck, wiggling his fingers in his gloves. It was only the third of November, but it was freezing outside, the sky heavy with the promise of rain, leaves coating the sidewalks and streets as the wind whipped them from branches. He was uptown finishing a job with Dell, the last of the tools in the truck, office buildings arched above him before opening to a darkening sky.

It had taken the entire day to replace the corroded pipes in the deli they'd been working in, and he could still smell the rank of mildew from the recent flood damage as he climbed into the truck. He leaned over to start the ignition before burying further into his coat. It took a minute for the heat to kick in, but after a few minutes, the cabin had warmed, weighing down his eyelids as he slumped back against the seat.

The song on the radio ended, the DJ running through traffic updates before segueing into a spiel on the ticket details for the upcoming Kaiba Corp tournament in the spring. Jou leaned forward, punching the button to switch the station. As Yugi had predicted, his invitation to compete had been sitting in his mailbox when he'd gotten home, and it had taken all of his force of will not to toss the thing into the trash.

The entire mess with Kaiba had started because of the asshole's last stupid tournament; and as much as he needed the money, he couldn't stand the idea of returning to the same arena, pretending like nothing had changed. He'd shoved the invite into the junk drawer, intending to bring it up the next time Kaiba showed up, but he hadn't seen him in weeks, the cardstock gathering dust under the mound of takeout menus he'd buried it under.

The door to the truck opened, letting in a cold burst of air as the overhead light flickered to life, before Dell hauled himself inside, slamming it behind him.

"Cold as anything out there," Dell said. He was a big guy, a few inches shorter than him, but almost thirty pounds heavier. He had a thick, dark beard and eyebrows, and a scar that cut across forehead, a gift from a pipe that had conked him in the head when he'd inherited the business from his father ten years earlier.

Dell stuffed a stack of the job papers into a folder, shoving it in the space between their seats before he shifted the truck into gear, interior lights dimming as he pulled out onto the street. "You want me to drop you off at your mom's?"

Jou shook his head. "Shizuka's got some school thing tonight," he said. "Something about scholarships for college." Their usual Wednesday night dinner would have to wait until the weekend, though something told him his mother wouldn't miss her usual tightlipped inspection of him at the door as Shizuka shuffled to get her things so they could leave.

"Home then?" Dell said, slowing for a red light. The traffic was backed up down the block, rush-hour just beginning as the sidewalks and streets filled with people on their way home.

"The shop is fine," Jou said.

Dell only shook his head as he hit the blinker. No matter how many times he said no, he kept offering. Dell had kids, a family, who lived in the opposite direction of south side, and making the loop to drop him off at his apartment only tacked on another twenty minutes to his already long commute.

Someone blew on their horn up ahead, and Dell leaned over, turning up the radio. The brake lights were heavy in front of them, and Jou stared out the window, watching the people on the sidewalk, the majority dressed in business clothes as the workday came to a close. The light in front of them had just turned green when he spotted Mokuba.

The youngest Kaiba brother had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, slumped against the wall of a high rise of condos, his hood up against the breeze. He flicked the ash on the sidewalk before taking a long draw and exhaling, the smoke white before dissipating in a gust of air.

 _It's none of your business._ He turned back to the windshield, willing the cars in front of them to move out of the damn way. The traffic was still stalled at the next light, and Jou sent another a quick glance at the kid. _What are you doing all the way up here?_ The Kaiba mansion was outside of the west side of the city, a good thirty minute haul from uptown. He drummed his fingers on the seat, watching the kid blow another screen of smoke.

 _God dammit._

Jou unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching for the door handle as the car beside of them began to move. "Actually, you can just drop me here," he said. He opened the door, sliding out onto the pavement as someone laid on the horn behind them. Dell was frowning at him, eyebrow raised. "I forgot I have to do something uptown. I'll just catch you tomorrow, okay?"

He didn't hear Dell's response as he shut the door behind him, darting across the street and earning another montage of horns before reaching the sidewalk. Mokuba was watching him as he crossed the concrete, frowning as he exhaled another breath of smoke.

"Hey," Jou said. He leaned on the wall next to him, the brick freezing even through his coat. He shoved his hands in his pockets, already mourning the loss of the truck's heat. "What's up?"

"Just standing here," Mokuba said.

"It's freezing outside," Jou said.

"So?"

"So aren't you cold?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Can't smoke inside."

"Pretty sure you can't smoke anywhere," Jou said. "You're a kid."

Another shrug.

"There a reason you're hanging out up here?" Jou said.

"There a reason you're suddenly so interested in what I do?" Mokuba said. He narrowed his eyes at him, tossing the cigarette on the ground and snuffing it with the heel of his sneaker. "Seto lives here."

Jou turned towards him, confused. "I thought you lived in that big ass mansion towards west side."

"I do," Mokuba said.

"So why are you here?"

Mokuba scowled. "Seto lives here," he repeated

"Your brother has you living on your own?"

"There's been some board changeover the past few months, and he's had to work more than usual," Mokuba said. "It doesn't really make sense for him to drive all the way home every night. It's not like I would see him. He'd be home and gone before I even woke up."

Jou frowned. "How long have you been on your own?"

"Two months, I guess," Mokuba said. He pulled out a carton from the pocket of his hoodie, shaking out another cigarette. "Since school started back up."

"You seriously going to light that in front of me?" Jou said. He narrowed his eyes, but the kid looked unimpressed as he raised the cigarette to his mouth, lighter flaring to life.

"You're not in charge of me," Mokuba said. He took a long drag, glancing towards the street. "I don't know why you're even here."

 _You and me both, kid._ "Your brother know you're down here?" Jou said. Kaiba was a cold bastard, but he'd always had a soft spot for Mokuba. If he knew he was outside in the cold, chain smoking, he'd be hauling his ass back inside.

"He's not home," Mokuba said.

"Well is he coming home soon?"

The kid shrugged.

Jou slumped back against the building – dealing with Mokuba Kaiba was as exhausting as dealing with his older brother. "So you're going to stand out here all night waiting for him?"

"I have a key," Mokuba said, rolling his eyes.

"You planning on using it?" Jou said. "Or you just planning on spending another ten minutes killing your lungs?"

Mokuba turned, squinting up at him. "What's your problem?"

" _My_ problem?" Jou said, glaring down at him. "My problem is your acting like an idiot, and apparently, no one, including your brother, is stepping in to stop it."

"It's none of your business what I do," Mokuba said. "You don't even know me. You don't know my brother. You don't know anything." He squared his shoulders, turning back towards the street. "Just leave me alone."

Jou let out a long breath. The kid didn't want his help, and he was right – it was none of his business. He knew that. He knew that even before he'd gotten out of Dell's truck. Hell, he'd known that before he'd even left the apartment that morning.

He glanced over at Mokuba. The kid wasn't his obligation. He was angry and riding the hormone wave of late puberty. It wasn't his place to get involved, but then again it hadn't been Yugi's place to get involved in his life either. _Fuck_.

Jou sighed. This was a huge mistake. "No."

"No?" Mokuba turned back to face him, incredulous. "Are you deaf? I said get away from me."

"Ain't happening, kid," Jou said. He reached over and plucked the cigarette from the kid's mouth, dropping it on the ground and snuffing it with his shoe. Mokuba's lips were pressed together as he looked down at the remnants before meeting his eyes, hands clenched at his side as if readying himself to throw a punch.

"You may not give a shit about what I think, and that's fine," Jou said. "I'm not your brother, and I sure as hell ain't a role model, but something tells me that you know that this screw the world attitude is bullshit."

"I grew up in one of the worst shitholes in this city," he continued, "and I know a lot about what it means to be pissed off at the world, but trust me when I say that being alone only makes it worse. So if you want to stand here and sulk and smoke your way to an early grave, that's your choice."

"But I'm promising you that eventually you're going to look back and regret making such piss poor choices. You don't have to handle all this shit on your own, Mokuba. There's about a million people in this city, including me, who can help. All you gotta do is say the word."

The kid looked at him for a long beat, a gust of wind blowing past them, resituating a few dying embers of the cigarette smashed on the concrete. _Come on, kid – say something._ But Mokuba was silent as turned on his heel, shoulders hunched as he stalked down the street, passing the condos and disappearing around the block without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Jou flinched as the apartment intercom buzzed, almost nicking himself mid-chop as the sound cut across the room. He hadn't been expecting anyone, though it wasn't uncommon for random visitors or teenagers to start mashing random buttons, trying to get inside. The buzz continued for several long seconds. He let out a long breath, continuing to chop. The buzzing continued. Putting down the knife, he crossed the room, jabbing the door button. _Assholes._

He had already crossed back to the kitchen when the knock sounded on his door. Frowning, he walked back, glancing out into the hall and catching a glimpse of the youngest Kaiba brother standing there, backpack over his shoulder. He undid the locks. The kid was frowning at him as he opened the door.

If he'd been a foot taller and dressed in slacks, it could have been déjà vu.

"You know how to buzz an apartment?" Jou said. He let Mokuba pass, closing the door behind him. "You hit the buzzer for a second, not twenty. Jeesh."

Mokuba had his arms crossed as he turned to face him. It had been a week since their conversation outside of the condo building and, given his reaction on the street, he hadn't expected to see the kid again, at least not by his choice.

"What can I do for you, Mokuba?" Jou said. "I know you didn't stop over to get any more sage wisdom." He turned back to the kitchen, returning to the counter as the kid followed behind. Picking up the knife, he went back to dicing the onions he'd started on. "You going to sit or stand there, kid?"

The scrape of the kitchen chair across the tile was the only indication the kid had heard him, backpack clunking to the floor. Jou finished chopping the last of the onions, reaching up in the cupboard for some oil before pouring it in the pan and turning on the burner.

Turning back to the kid, he leaned on the counter, watching him. "You going to eat with me?"

"I guess," Mokuba said, shoving his hands into his hoodie.

 _Alrighty then._ "It's going to be awhile," Jou said. He turned back to the pan, dumping in the onions, hissing as they hit the oil. "You want to talk about why you're here?" He dug through the cabinet, reaching for another pot.

"No."

Jou put the pot in the sink, filling it with water. "You want to talk about something else?"

Mokuba was quiet behind him.

"How was school?" Jou said. "Yugi said you're taking some college thing."

"I hate it," Mokuba said.

"Why's that?" Jou said. He hauled the pot onto the burner, covering it with a lid.

"I don't need to take it," Mokuba said.

"Then why are you in it?" Jou said.

"I have to," Mokuba said. "It's required by my school."

"That's why you should have gone to public school, kid," Jou said. He stirred the onions before reaching up in the spice cabinet. "Shitty education but at least they don't make you work for it."

"Your sister goes to private school," Mokuba said. He'd met Shizuka at the Battle City tournament a few years earlier. He'd been a lot easier to deal when he'd still been a pipsqueak.

"Yeah, well, my mom and I both wanted better for her than I got," Jou said. "She wants to go to college, but she wants to do it on her own, so she's trying to get all these scholarships. She hates that I help pay for her school."

"Why?" Mokuba said.

"I guess she wants better for me too," Jou said. He looked over his shoulder, meeting the kid's eyes. "Same as your brother," he said. "I mean, isn't he the reason you're in a fancy school to begin with?"

Mokuba sighed. "I guess."

"Well then, you shouldn't waste the opportunity," Jou said. He added in the spices, cracking open a can of marinara sauce, smothering the sizzle as the liquid hit the pan.

"I don't waste it," Mokuba said, annoyed.

"You've been giving it everything you got the past few months?" Jou said.

The kid was quiet.

"Well," Jou said, "guess you know what you gotta do." He glanced the clock – 6:39. "Don't you have homework or something that you should be doing?"

"I don't have it with me," Mokuba said

 _Yeah right._ "Then what's in the backpack?" Jou said.

There was a long sigh before the draw of a zipper and something heavy hit the table. He looked over his shoulder, watching the kid open the textbook he'd pulled out before yanking out a notebook. Leaving the sauce to simmer, Jou grabbed his gaming handheld from the living room.

It had been a Christmas gift from Yugi the year before. He cherished the thing. It wasn't as if he was swimming in enough dough to afford an actual console, and his TV was so old and fat that it didn't even come with the necessary ports to hook one up.

Taking a seat at the table, he booted up a game. The kid was writing something his notebook, turning the page of his textbook before propping his chin in his hand. They sat in silence for several minutes before Mokuba stopped writing, glancing up at him.

"Why did you tell me that stuff last week?" Mokuba said.

Jou paused his game, meting the kid's eyes. "I remember how shitty I felt all the time before I met Yugi," he said. "I promised myself that if I ever saw someone going through something like that I would try and help them."

The kid looked at him for a moment longer before dropping his eyes back to his homework, picking up his pencil as he returned to the book in front of him. Jou got up from his chair returning to the stove to start the water for the spaghetti, wondering, not for the first time, what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Shizuka passed him the dumplings, continuing with her story as she dug her phone out of her bag. They were sitting in Hung Changs, a greasy Chinese place a few blocks away from their mother's apartment, plates in front of them. Narrow and squat, the shop was packed with people clustered around tables, the front window fogged with the steam from the kitchen.

It had been a week since Mokuba had first shown up at his apartment, and he'd shown up another time since, unannounced, just like his brother, backpack in hand. He'd been quiet again as he did his homework at the table, eating dinner with him before catching a ride home in the car service Kaiba kept on tab.

The waiter, a short guy with black hair, set down a new soda in front of Shizuka, transfixed for a moment as she turned and offered him a smile, which Jou knew from personal experience had a way of getting her almost anything she wanted. He narrowed his eyes as the waiter hesitated, catching his eye as his face fell before turning on his heel and scurrying back to the kitchen.

Even without the smile, it was no secret that his sister was beautiful, and the older she got the more time he felt like he spent warding off assholes from dropping at her feet. Turning a smile his way, Shizuka held out her cellphone.

It was Wednesday night, their usual night for dinner, and she'd been in the middle of giving him an update on school when they'd brought the food, scrambling his thoughts for a few seconds as he shoveled down the first few bites. He took the phone, looking down at the screen and finding a picture of a pretty blonde dressed in jeans and a tank top, showing an ample amount of cleavage.

Jou raised his eyebrows, eyeing his sister across the table. "What am I looking at?"

"Jou," Shizuka said, smile faltering, "have you been listening at all?"

"Sorry, sis – lost focus once they brought out the food," he said. He speared a dumpling, shoving it in his mouth. "Tell me again," he said, voice muffled by the pork, cabbage, and dough taking up residence in his mouth.

Shizuka smiled, shaking her head, as she took back her phone, sliding it back into her bag. "She's the new volleyball coach," she said, picking up her fork. "She just started."

"You trying out for volleyball or something?" Jou said, raising an eyebrow. His sister was a brainiac and good at almost everything she tried her hand at, but having spent the majority of her childhood half-blind, sports had never been her thing.

Shizuka giggled, shaking her head.

"Then what's the deal with the picture?" Jou said.

"I just thought maybe you'd want to go out with her," Shizuka said. She pushed a piece of broccoli across her plate. "Her name is Mai, and she really seems like your type. She's beautiful and strong willed, and she's your age, and I just thought that – "

"Shizuka," Jou said. "I don't need you to fix me up."

Frowning, Shizuka set down her fork. "I just worry about you," she said. "You're such a good person, but I am worried you aren't getting out there enough."

Jou sighed. "I'm twenty-one, not forty-one, sis. I'll find someone eventually," he said. "Plus, I barely got time for myself, let alone a girlfriend."

"I know," Shizuka said. She twisted her napkin between her fingers. "The only reason you have to work so hard is because of me."

Jou shook his head. "You think it's for you, but really all the money is going to buying a new sports car that I can drive around town," he said. Shizuka pushed her food around her plate, frowning. "Sis, come on, you know I help because I want to."

"You've just done so much already," she said. "Spending all that prize money to pay for my surgery – you could have used it for something for you – like getting away from dad and that awful apartment he made you stay in, and – "

"There isn't a chance in hell that I would have spent that money any other way," Jou said, stopping her. "I went into Duelist Kingdom knowing that money would be for you, so stop beating yourself up. You know I made it through everything all right, so don't stress yourself over something that happened so long ago." He went back to his plate, shoveling down a few bites of rice.

"There's really no one you like?" Shizuka said.

For the briefest of seconds, Kaiba's face flashed in his head, lip curled. He buried the thought, slapping a ten ton concrete block on top for safe measure. Seto Kaiba had no place being in his head.

"No," Jou said, meeting her eyes across the table. "No one special."

Shizuka took a sip of her soda, kicking up the ice with her straw. "So you'll think about Mai?"

"Shizuka – "

"Just don't say no," she said. "That's all I'm asking."

Jou frowned, ignoring the triumphant smirk that caught the corner of his sister's lips as she picked up her fork, spearing a piece of chicken with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright – groundwork is laid. Kaiba will begin to play a bigger and bigger part in the following chapters. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jou walked down the street, Mokuba beside him. It was close to six, and the sky had begun to darken, traffic heavy in the Friday night rush. It had been three weeks since the kid had started showing up at his apartment, and it had taken him half of that time to get him to start texting him beforehand instead of popping up whenever he felt like it.

Their once random encounters had become a usual Tuesday and Thursday night routine, and while getting the kid to talk continued to be like pulling teeth, the angry teenager quota seemed to have dialed back since his first visit to the apartment.

"Your brother still gone?" Jou said.

"Until Sunday," Mokuba said.

Jou shook his head, squashing the aggravation that had started to build every time they discussed Kaiba. From the slim amount of information he'd been getting from the kid, his brother had become more and more distant the past few months, dismissing Mokuba from his role in the company and burying himself in work.

It hadn't taken five seconds with him to realize the kid was lonely. He spent all his time in school or alone in his big ass house, and though he'd never admit it out loud, he was still just a kid. He had all the necessities money could buy, but what he really needed was his brother. Jou had been ready to punch the smug, cold bastard in the face for the past month but, to both his annoyance and relief, the eldest Kaiba brother had yet to make a repeat appearance at his apartment.

"You get that algebra test back?" Jou said, changing the subject. He was learning that talking about Kaiba only put the kid in a mood, a subject better left untouched unless by Mokuba himself.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I got a B."

Jou grinned. "That's awesome," he said. "You studied hard for that test." He'd been going over equations after dinner for the past week and a half.

The kid shrugged. "Seto would have gotten an A."

"Yeah, well, you're not Kaiba," Jou said. "Comparing yourself to other people is a waste of time. You do what you do in your own time." He started down the steps of the metro station, stopping halfway down as he realized the kid had dropped back. He turned, finding him at the top of the steps. "What are you doing?"

"The metro?" Mokuba said. His eyes trailed down the walls of the steps, stained grey with the exhaust of the city. With a private helicopter, jet, blimp, boat, and a car service, the Kaiba brothers had probably written off public transportation years ago.

"You got a problem with that?" Jou said.

"No," Mokuba said. He joined him at the landing, folding his arms across his chest.

"You ever been on the metro?" Jou said, leading him down the rest of the steps and to the gates. The station was still crowded with the tail end of the commute crowd, people jostling around each other on their way to the steps.

"A few times when I was younger," Mokuba said, eyes moving to follow the crowd. "Seto and I took it together."

"Here," Jou said, handing him his spare subway pass. "Just pass it through the reader and go through." He waited for the kid to go through the turnstile, following him towards the tracks. Slipping the passes back in his pocket, they joined the few people waiting for the blue train, grabbing a free seat on the bench. The kid stared up at the metro map in front of them, and Jou pointed to the line, explaining how to navigate the system.

The metro was the fastest way to Yugi's. They were meeting up at his apartment before heading over to his grandfather's shop to help the old man with his yearly inventory. It was dry and exhausting work, but helping out paid down only a fraction of the debt he owed the Mutou's.

He'd told the kid to tag along once he'd figured out Kaiba was out of town for the weekend, figuring he'd help them move faster and keep him from getting into trouble. Yugi had, of course, welcomed the idea, though Jou knew the slew of questions was coming as to how and why he was suddenly involved in the youngest Kaiba brother's life.

It took them twenty minutes to make it to midtown and by the time they reached Yugi's apartment, night had fallen, blackening the sky above them. They waited in the lobby before Yugi appeared, Yami at his side as he waved, smiling as they reached them.

"Hey," Yugi said. "Long time no see Mokuba, how's it going?''

"Good," Mokuba said. He offered a weak smile. "How are you, Yugi?"

"I'm great," Yugi said. He grinned, not seeming to notice as Yami reached down, interlocking their fingers. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Mokuba said.

"Jeez, Yug," Jou said. "I got to find out your secret because I haven't seen the kid this polite since Battle City circa 2004." He shook his head, unsurprised. Like his brother, the kid seemed to have some deep sated respect for Yugi.

Mokuba frowned, shooting him a look before shoving his hands in his pocket. "Yugi is the King of Games."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Jou said as they made their ways to the doors. "I'm one of the highest ranked duelists in the world!"

"There's a difference between the top and _the top_ ," Mokuba said.

"He's got a point there, Jou," Yugi said, cracking a smile.

Jou shook his head. "Hey now, maybe I shouldn't have brought the kid," he said, turning to Mokuba. "You've managed to turn my best friend against me in less than five minutes."

Mokuba's lips twitched, a smile curling on his face before he turned his head, and Jou smiled to himself. The last time he'd seen the kid smile for real had to have been a year ago.

"How is your brother doing?" Yugi said.

"He's fine," Mokuba said. The smile faded from his face. "Busy."

 _Busy being his usual asshole self._ "Hey, Yug," Jou said. "I just realized we got ourselves a bonafide Kaiba Corp representative in our midst. Think we can get the lowdown on the tournament?" Though he had yet to admit that he was seriously considering declining the invite altogether.

"I doubt it," Yugi said. "Mokuba never gave anything up even when he was a kid, even under the Yami stare." He smiled up at Yami, who had raised an eyebrow. "Not many can say that."

They slowed as they reached the shop, Yugi digging out his keys as he unlocked the door, flipping on the lights as he stepped inside. Gramps was on vacation, having closed up the shop for a week to visit Egypt with his friend Arthur, and the place was quiet as they herded in, shedding jackets and coats as Yugi moved further inside, turning on lights as he went.

Small and cramped, the shop was exactly as it had been when Jou had first stepped inside in high school. Tiled floors ran the length of the room, reflecting the dark paint of the dark purple walls that gramps loved, despite the extra lights he needed to brighten the room enough so customers could actually see the cards they were buying and trading.

It took them a few minutes to get organized, Yugi and Yami taking on the storage room, leaving him and the kid to count what was on the shelves. The radio was playing in the background as they worked, quiet as they began inventorying the packs and boxes of cards, games and books loaded onto the shop's shelves. Mokuba scratched a number on a sticky note, sticking it to a booster pack dispenser before moving on, stopping as his phone began to ring in his pocket.

Staring at the ID, he looked up at Jou before turning, pacing a few feet away as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hi," he said. He stopped, listening to the person on the other end. "I'm fine." Another pause. "What am I doing?"

Jou glanced over at him. The kid's back was turned towards him, and he went back to the box he was on, restarting his count. _1…2…3…_

"I'm at home," Mokuba said.

… _4…5…huh?_

"Yeah," Mokuba said. "I am just finishing up some homework."

Jou put the cards back into the box, closing the distance between them and rounding around the kid to look at him, eyebrow raised.

Mokuba glared at him, shaking his head. "No, Seto. I'm just – "

Plucking his cellphone from his hand, he ignored Mokuba's huff from behind him as he turned his back to him, walking towards the front window.

"The kid's with me," Jou said, a beat of silence following.

"What the hell are you doing with my brother?" Kaiba said. The snarl was so heavy in his voice that Jou could picture him on the other end, sitting at his desk, button down shirt and slacks, face contorted in annoyance.

"He's helping me help Yug with inventory," Jou said. He could see the kid's reflection in the glass, his face pale as he watched him. "He'll be home by eleven, not that you would notice, right? You don't even live there."

"My business with my brother is none of your concern," Kaiba said. Jou could feel the ice building up on the other end as he continued. "If I wanted him to spend time with a bunch of glass half-full, life is magic, imbeciles, I would have signed him up to be a cheerleader."

"'Life is magic imbeciles', eh?" Jou said. "You really should go back to high school, Kaiba. You're comebacks are getting weaker by the day." He shook his head. "Mokuba is fine. I said he'll be home by eleven. If you don't like it, I'd tell you come down here yourself, but we both know you can't do that unless you get your ass on a plane and be where you should be."

He hung up before Kaiba could snarl another sentence. "Here," he said. He turned, holding out the phone to the kid.

"You shouldn't talk to Seto like that," Mokuba said. He was frowning as he took back the phone, turning it over in his hands.

"Why?" Jou said. "No one else does." He reached up for another box, setting it on the counter, turning back to the kid. "I know you love your brother, but it doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't have you living on your own. That's bullshit. You know it. I know it. He knows it. I don't what the hell his problem is, but I'm not going to act like what he's doing is right, cause it sucks."

Mokuba shoved the phone back in his pocket, reaching for a box before hesitating, dropping his hand back to his side as he turned to look at him. "Why do you hate each other so much?"

"I'm not sure either of us could explain it, kid," Jou said. "The best way I can think to is that some people in this world just aren't meant to get along."

"I guess," Mokuba said. He squinted at him. "He just gets so angry around you though. It's always been weird. I mean, he's not a big fan of Yami or Yugi either, but he doesn't get riled up around them like he does with you."

Jou shrugged, wanting to steer as far clear of the conversation as possible. "Like I said, some people just aren't meant to be friends." He turned back to the box in front of him, pulling out stacks of packs, watching the kid from the corner of his eye as he stood there for a moment longer, considering, before turning back to the shelves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Jou was rounding the corner to Dell's when he saw him. It was Saturday morning, and the sun had just begun to rise over the city, golden beams spilling across the street, the cars, and right in front of Seto Kaiba's feet. He was leaning against his limo, slacks peeking out from the bottom of his coat before ending over a pair of polished dress shoes – the corporate executive through and through.

Slowing, Jou shifted his backpack over his shoulder, wondering what in the hell the oldest Kaiba brother was doing outside of Dell's, in daylight no less.

The cold was bitter with the beginning of winter, and the air fogged in the exhales of Kaiba's breath as he stared at the building in front of him. It had been less than twelve hours since he'd talked to him on the phone, and unless he'd managed to invent some kind of human transportation device, he must have boarded a flight back to Domino after they'd hung up.

Kaiba turned his head towards him as he approached, face flat. It had been over a year since he'd seen him in daylight, let alone outside of his apartment, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was exhausted enough to be hallucinating the whole thing. He'd packed Mokuba into his car and sent him home around ten thirty, but he hadn't left the shop with Yami and Yugi until after midnight, crashing on their couch, but only managing to scrounge up a few hours of sleep before making the haul to Dell's.

Reaching him, he stopped a few feet away, meeting Kaiba's eyes. He tried to gauge his mood, stopping a moment later as he realized that trying to read Seto Kaiba was like trying to decipher a brick – pointless and impossible.

"What can I do for you, Kaiba?" Jou said. He took his hands out from his pockets, half wondering if Kaiba was going to come out swinging as his eyes narrowed in on him.

"What the hell are you doing talking to my brother?" Kaiba said. The question was quiet, the tone just icy enough to revel the frost glazed on the windshields of cars parked on the street around them.

"What's it to you?" Jou said. He'd had a bone to pick with him since the moment he'd caught Mokuba smoking outside of his condo, alone and waiting for him to show. The anger bubbled under his skin, and the longer he stared at him, the more it began to rise.

Kaiba stood from the car, straightening to his full height.

"Wait, I gotta a better question," Jou said. "What the hell are _you_ doing _not_ talking to your brother?"

"Mokuba is none of your concern," Kaiba said. He tilted his chin down, highlighting sharp cheekbones that seemed to have grown more prominent since the last time they'd spoken.

"Oh yeah?" Jou said. "That's funny because it seems like I'm the _only_ one who is concerned about what your brother's been up to lately."

"My brother – "

"Is lonely," Jou finished. "He chain smokes menthols that he buys off the street, and he's fucking terrible at algebra, so he studies twice as hard for it. He hates game shows, but he'll stare at them if he's finished his homework before dinner, and no matter how small I cut up cucumbers in a salad, he still picks around them."

"And talking about you puts him in such a shitty mood that I don't even bother anymore," he continued. He shook his head. "You want to come here and give me shit about talking to your brother? You want to act pissed? Fine. But for the last few weeks I've been more of a brother to your brother than you've been in months."

He moved to walk past him, snapping his free hand up as Kaiba moved forward, grabbing his arm.

Kaiba was glaring at him, fingers digging into the material of his jacket. "Stay out of my family."

"What family?" Jou said. He ripped himself free, holding out his arms. "As far as I see it, your family starts and ends at that stupid ass company of yours. Mokuba isn't your employee, Kaiba. He's your brother. You don't get to fire him the minute he starts acting up."

Kaiba's other hand snapped out, grabbing the front of his jacket and hauling him closer, staring down at him. "Listen you, loud-mouth mongrel, if you mutter my brother's name again, I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your life wishing you had never gotten involved in my business. I will run you into the ground so far that, that little rat hole you call an apartment will seem like the Taj Mahal."

"You think that scares me?" Jou said. He reached up, shoving against Kaiba's shoulders. "You don't know shit about where I come from. You want to run me into the ground? Go for it – but you know what? It doesn't change shit. You get rid of me, and you still got the same problem – a brother who needs you to get out of your fucking office and spend some time with him."

Kaiba's lip curled, grip tightening as he glared down at him.

The sun had cut down the street, staining part of Kaiba's jacket in the gold of early morning as he leaned closer. There were only inches between them, the air fogging with each breath, and as much as he hated himself for it, Jou's stomach clenched as the space between them narrowed.

Their mouths clashed together, Kaiba's hands dropping down and clamping onto his ass as he yanked him into him, tongue claiming his mouth as Jou gripped his waist. He was half-tempted to shove him off, but the thought slipped as Kaiba stepped closer, slanting his mouth over his.

The kiss was angry, frantic, but Jou's entire body was thrumming from the contact, fingers kneading into the fabric of Kaiba's coat as his hips rolled forward. Kaiba took a step back, drawing him towards the curb, freeing a hand to reach behind towards the car door.

Kaiba's hand shifted higher, settling on his lower back as he managed to prop the door open, pulling Jou forward as he maneuvered them around the half opened door.

 _No_.

Kaiba had him halfway inside the car when he reared back, pushing hard on his shoulders and earning a few inches before brushing past him, stepping out of his reach. They stood there for a moment, breath heavy as they watched each other, another standoff, an impasse made all the more heavy in the light of day rather than the darkness of his bedroom.

He could have sworn he saw something flicker across Kaiba's face as he took another step back, increasing the distance between them. He couldn't do this – not outside of Dell's, in the daylight, somewhere other than his apartment.

They had a routine, a script to follow. They weren't lovers. They fucked. That was it. That was the routine, and there would never be anything else. Hell, the bastard couldn't even keep up a relationship with his brother, the one person who worshipped the ground he walked on.

They didn't grope around in public where anyone could see. It had been over a month since he'd seen him, but it didn't change how stupid it had been to let himself get lead around by his dick. That wasn't the deal, unspoken as it may be; he wasn't Kaiba's plaything.

They'd already made a habit of crossing into his home life, but his work and public life was off limits. The bastard knew that and yet here he was, pushing in where he shouldn't.

 _Like you're doing with Mokuba?_

The thought turned sour in his stomach, and he pivoted on his heel, wiping his mouth as he continued down the sidewalk without another word, refusing to spare a glance behind him as he walked the final few feet to Dell's.

The garage door was still closed, and he thanked every God in the universe for sparing him the extra humiliation of having to explain to Dell who and why he'd been making out in the middle of the sidewalk at 7 o'clock in the morning. Yanking his keys out of his pocket, he jammed the garage key into the lock, unlocking it as an engine fired to life behind him, gravel crunching as the limo pulled away from the curb.

He waited another few seconds before he pressed his forehead against the door, the metal icy against his skin as he willed his boner to ease. _Fucking asshole._ It took him a minute before he reached for the door handle, the click of the chain echoing as he stepped inside, ready to go home even though his day had just begun.

* * *

The kid pushed a green bean across his plate. They were sitting in his apartment, but the kid had been distracted all night, staring at his textbook for almost an hour without turning the page once and uninterested in dinner despite his usual habit of devouring of everything but the kitchen table.

"Yo," Jou said. "Earth to Mokuba?"

Mokuba paused, looking up at him with wide eyes as if suddenly realizing he was sitting in the room with someone else. "Huh?"

"You haven't said three words since you walked in here," Jou said. "What gives?"

The kid shrugged a shoulder, stabbing the green bean with his fork and shoving it in his mouth. He dropped his eyes to his plate, taking his time chewing before glancing back up, huffing when he found him still watching him.

"Seto came home," Mokuba said. He pushed the pile of green beans on his plate with his fork, toppling them into his lasagna. "On Saturday morning."

Jou studied him. It had been almost three days since Kaiba had shown up at Dell's, and in the past seventy-two hours he'd found himself considering how many boundaries he was pushing just having Mokuba sitting at his kitchen table. He had no intention of furthering whatever was going on between him and Kaiba, but keeping an eye on his little brother wasn't exactly projecting the clearest of messages of wanting to stay clear of the asshole's personal life.

"He asked about you," Mokuba said. He wasn't looking at him, eyes trained on his dinner plate. "Actually, he told me not to come over here anymore."

 _Figures._

"I told him I wouldn't," Mokuba said. He glanced up. "So you probably shouldn't tell him if you see him."

"You think lying to your brother is the best idea?" Jou said.

"No," Mokuba said, shrugging a shoulder, "but it's not like he's home enough to notice."

"Mokuba," Jou said. "I don't want you lying."

The kid's face dropped, the slightest tick of muscle, as his shoulders rounded forward. "If you don't want me to come over anymore, it's not like – "

"That's not what I said," Jou said. He sank back against his chair, wiping a hand over his face. "I just don't want you lying. You tell one lie, and it just gets easier and easier to keep going. You know better than that."

Mokuba stabbed a green bean. "So I can't come over anymore."

"I don't know what the other option is, kid," Jou said. "If your brother doesn't want you over here, that pretty much means that the only other choice is eating out, which will bleed me dry. I barely got enough money to go out once a week, let alone three times, but I'm sure Shizuka wouldn't mind if you came with us on Wednesday nights."

The kid was quiet for a minute, and Jou returned to his plate, sending a sidelong glance his way. He didn't look upset, but knowing the kid, he could be devastated without betraying a twitch, a gift inherited from his older brother.

"You could come over to my house," Mokuba said.

Jou looked up at him, blinking. "That's not – "

"Not that I care," Mokuba said. He sat back in his chair. "I just mean Seto is never there anyway, and then I wouldn't have to lie."

"You really think if your brother doesn't want you _here_ ," Jou said, raising an eyebrow, "he wouldn't mind me being on his private property?"

Mokuba shrugged again. "It wouldn't be a lie."

The kid went back to his plate, and Jou was relieved as he returned to his own dinner. Hell would have to freeze over before he stepped foot in Seto Kaiba's house, whether he was currently occupying it or not. Even if Domino burned to the ground, his apartment buried in the rumble, he wouldn't even think of crossing into the Kaiba mansion. It would take a miracle, an incredible act of God for him even to consider –

The kid looked up at him, his eyes dark as he reached for his water glass. "It's not even a big deal. I don't really care. It's not like I don't have stuff to do on my own anyway. Plus, the maids don't throw away my cigarettes like you do."

Jou pressed his lips together, clenching his fork in his fingers as the kid took a long drink, setting down his glass.

"And I can just go back to copying the algebra answers out of the back of the book," Mokuba continued, picking up his fork and scooping up some lasagna. "And our chef doesn't really care if I eat toaster pizzas and chips for dinner every night. It's just less work for her."

Jou watched the smirk spread across the kid's face, the tiniest of smiles hidden there as he looked down at his plate, popping a bite of lasagna in his mouth.

 _Fuck me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The doors to the Kaiba Mansion were as imposing as the man who owned them. Jou looked up, the oak stretching a few feet above his head before curving into the wings of an arch. The doors looked heavy as hell, strong enough to withstand the battering force of approaching enemy forces or even just a former street kid waffling about whether to go inside.

It was freezing outside, winter having kicked fall's ass a few days earlier as they eased into mid-November. The grounds were silent, and the sudden lack of even the most basic of city noise seemed startling as he rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets.

The bus had dropped him a quarter of a mile away, and his feet were half frozen in his sneakers from the seven minute walk, two minutes of which had been dedicated to the Kaiba's driveway alone, not counting the six minutes he'd been standing outside. The house seemed to stretch forever on either side of him, brick-faced with windows every few feet, glowing with the lights from inside.

Beside him, a window whispered open.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba said. His voice was loud, cutting across the lawn, manicured and green despite the cold snap.

Jou turned his head, blinking in the porch lights as he tried to spot where the kid's voice was coming from. He searched the first floor before finding him a few windows down a story above.

"Waiting," Jou said, yelling up. "You going to make me stand here any longer?"

"You could have rung the bell," Mokuba said, huffing, face disappearing as the window slid shut.

 _Or I could just turn around and get the hell out of here_. He wasn't a coward – never had been – but there was something about standing on Seto Kaiba's front porch that had him hesitating. He knew the bastard wasn't home, and he knew hanging out with the kid was doing some good, at least he'd stopped smoking in front of him, but it didn't mean he wanted to be anywhere near anywhere considered Kaiba's personal space.

The door opened, and the heat and light of the house spilled loose onto the porch as Mokuba poked his head out. He didn't seem to be struggling as the door parted further, opening to a bright interior.

"Why are these doors so damn big?" Jou said. He stepped inside, watching the kid nudge the door shut behind him with ease. "Aren't they freaking heavy?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Seto designed the hinges himself."

 _Of course he did._

Jou looked up, the ceilings arching above him in a cathedral style setup that made him feel smaller than he had standing on the porch. The stairway curled up to the second floor, the dark wooden steps continuing throughout the foyer, gleaming with the look of a recent polish.

"Jeez," Jou said. "This room is ten times the size of my apartment." He unwound his scarf from his neck, startling as a skinny redhead in a grey uniform popped out from the hallway, smiling as she asked for his coat. He looked at Mokuba, confused.

"She wants to hang it up," Mokuba said. He rolled his eyes as Jou shrugged off his jacket, handing it over to the maid who disappeared from sight.

"How many maids do work here?" Jou said.

He followed the kid as he started across the foyer, eyes trailing over the walls, pictures, and the fixtures hanging from the ceiling. The entire place was decorated to the letter, the colors warmer than he expected. He'd always assumed Kaiba lived the same monochrome palette that comprised his wardrobe.

"Two," Mokuba said. "They live in the maid's house out back."

"Right," Jou said, "and none of them keep track of you?"

"They aren't my babysitters," Mokuba said, scowling. "They just make sure we have what we need." They continued down the hall, passing two seating areas before emptying into a wide dining room.

The room was massive, stretching thirty feet on either side of them and opening to a bay of glass windows overlooking the dark expanse of the grounds behind the house. A table, set with more chairs than he could count, stretched across the room, a chandelier dangling above its center.

"That is a big ass table," Jou said.

"Yeah," Mokuba said, nodding. "It really is."

"You eat dinner sitting at that thing?" Jou said, trying to picture the kid, tiny as he was, sardined between thirteen other chairs.

The kid shook his head. "In the kitchen."

Jou followed him across the hardwood, pushing through a door into the next room. The kitchen was another huge stretch of wall, ceiling, and floor, with enough counter space to prep a meal for fifty, appliances gleaming in an array of stainless steel.

"I think I gotta sit down before we go through another room, kid," Jou said. He skirted the island, sliding into one of the bar stools lined up beneath it. The stool was cushioned, the leather cold even through his jeans as he sank down. The damn thing probably cost half of his month's rent.

"It is kind of a lot," Mokuba said. He leaned against the counter, dark with some kind of shiny mineral embedded in it.

"I think we passed 'a lot' about four rooms ago," Jou said. "Why the hell would you ever want to leave this place?"

Mokuba frowned, pushing off the counter.

 _Way to go, dumb ass._ As nice as the house was, it didn't change the fact that the kid spent most of his time inside alone, live-in maids be damned.

"Sorry," Jou said, watching the kid cross the kitchen, heading towards the refrigerator. "I've just never been in a place like this. I mean, Yug's apartment is nice, but this is something else."

Mokuba opened the refrigerator, light clicking on inside as he leaned back, looking inside. "Sometimes I hate it here."

Jou pressed his hand against the countertop, marble cool under his fingers. "Because Kaiba isn't here?"

Mokuba didn't answer, pulling a container from the refrigerator as the door slapped shut behind him. Broth, vegetables, noodles and chicken swirled inside of the multi-quart glass bowl as he set it down on the counter.

"I thought you said you ate toaster pizzas and candy for dinner when you were here?" Jou said, eyeing the soup.

The kid snorted. "The maids tell Seto whether I eat the meals chef makes."

"So then they are your babysitters?" Jou said, arching an eyebrow before dodging the dishtowel the kid threw his way. He smiled, and the kid shook his head, biting his lip as the corner of his mouth began to curl. "So what's the deal then? You cooking tonight? Cause I gotta tell you, I'm starvin' over here."

"I just pour it into the pot," Mokuba said. "It's not really cooking."

"Well get cracking," Jou said, ignoring the roll of the kid's eyes as he turned to the cabinets behind them.

He propped his hand on chin, yawning. It wasn't as bad as he'd figured being inside of Kaiba's house. Then again, that was probably because Kaiba wasn't actually present, and the fact that their heat was set high enough to walk around without a jacket, hat and two pairs of socks. The gas clicked to life as the kid poured the soup into a pot, sliding a lid over it before turning to face him.

"So," Jou said, long used to the beginning of their routine. "Anything happen at school today?"

* * *

It had been a month since he'd first step foot in the Kaiba mansion, and it hadn't taken Jou long to settle into the change in venue. He'd taken charge of dinner after the first day, heating up whatever the chef had allocated for dinner as the kid did his homework at the island while he smashed through a new level on whatever game he was working on. Kaiba had been sight unseen since the morning in front of Dell's, and Jou was relieved when November passed into December without mention of the Kaiba Corp CEO from Mokuba or anyone else.

Everything was fine and dandy. The kid seemed happier. The meals were on Kaiba's dime, and other than the twenty minute bus ride to and from the city, the house was a luxury suite compared to his apartment. He hadn't ventured up from the first floor, though the kid often scrambled upstairs for a missing book or folder, leaving Jou to wonder how two people could own enough items to stretch across such a vast amount of space.

It had taken him eight visits before he could be sure he'd seen every room on the first floor alone, ranging from living rooms, an office, a conference room, the kitchen, dining room, foyer, ten different closets, four bathrooms and a heated indoor pool. The enormity of it was staggering at times, and by the time he got back to his apartment, hours after the fact, he was just happy to be able to see from the front door all the way through to his bedroom.

It wasn't until his ninth visit that he'd started to doubt their new routine.

They'd been sitting at the kitchen table, Mokuba in the middle of a story about his English teacher, plates full of enchiladas and rice when they heard the front door slam. Jou looked up, watching as the kid's face transformed from confused to terrified, eyes widening as footsteps carried down the hallway. It wasn't until the kitchen door swung open that Jou turned from the table, meeting Kaiba's narrowed eyes as they trailed between them.

 _Fuck._

Jou felt the clench of his shoulders, breath stalling in his lungs for one long second before he turned back to the table, ignoring him altogether.

"Go ahead," Jou said.

Mokuba looked at him, face pale.

Jou picked up his fork. "You were saying your teacher assigned you a project on some book and…?"

The kid just watched him, and Jou twirled his fork in the air, urging him to continue. He didn't give two fucks if Kaiba had showed up. In fact, he didn't give two fucks about Seto Kaiba at all, though he could feel the weight of his presence behind him, probably biding his time before he pounced.

"She said it's worth a third of our grade," Mokuba continued, voice slow as if suddenly unsure of the words' order. His eyes trailed across the room and so did Kaiba's footsteps, stopping at the head of the table. "Hi, Seto."

Kaiba was silent.

"So?" Jou said, watching the kid.

"'So?'" Mokuba eyes flickered to him. "It's a boring book."

"You think every book is boring," Jou said. Kaiba's glare was boring holes into the side of his skull.

Mokuba frowned. "I do not."

"You bitched and complained about the last book for three weeks," Jou said. He took a bite of his dinner – might as well shovel down as much as possible before Kaiba tossed him out on his ass.

"That's because it _was_ boring," Mokuba said. He glanced at his brother. "Seto – "

"You going to sit?" Jou said. "Or stand there?" He looked at Kaiba, his face unreadable as he stared down at them. He still had on his coat and had probably scared Kate, the skittish, red-headed maid who had taken his coat the first day, half to death as he stomped past her without a word.

"We just started," Mokuba said. He pulled back his shoulders, looking up at him. "I can get you a plate. Ann made a lot."

Kaiba was silent as he rounded the table. He unbuttoned his coat, folding it over the spare chair before sliding into the seat across from Jou. The kid flung himself up, grabbing another plate and set of silverware from the cabinet before filling the plate and setting it down in front of his brother. Kaiba's eyes were dark as they met Jou's, face flat.

 _This outta be interesting._

"Did you finish work early today?" Mokuba said. He picked up his fork, resting it on the side of his plate, eyes intent, reminding Jou of the kid he'd been the first time they'd met in Duelist Kingdom, loyal and dedicated to his brother and his brother only.

Kaiba looked at his brother. "Mokuba," he said. His voice was calm, even, so unlike how he talked to him. "Why is Katsuya sitting in my house?"

"Well," Mokuba said, eyes flickering to Jou, who chose to plead the fifth as he shoveled down more of his dinner. "I invited him."

"After I expressly told you not to?" Kaiba said.

"Yes," Mokuba said

"And why would you do that?" Kaiba said.

Mokuba bit his lip, waffling, and Jou figured it was time to throw the kid a bone.

"Well actually," Jou said. Both brothers' heads swiveled his way. "I thought the deal was that he couldn't come to my apartment. Right?"

Mokuba looked at him. "Right."

"So," Jou said, "technically he's not breaking any rules." He looked across the table, ignoring Kaiba's glower. Another beat of silence stretched between them, and Jou shook his head. "Jeez, you guys sit in silence like this every time you eat dinner together?"

"No," Mokuba said.

"Well," Jou said, ushering him on with his fork. "Let's go."

Mokuba shot a look towards his brother before sawing off a piece of his enchilada. "Uh," he said. "How was work, Seto?"

"Fine," Kaiba said, though his eyes were centered on Jou as he picked up his fork and knife.

"Any more progress with the tournament planning?"

"I fired Ngyuen, so no," Kaiba said, dropping the death glare as he looked down at his plate. He took a bite of rice, and Jou considered how bizarre it was to see him sitting down at a table, eating like a normal human being. As skinny as he was, he thought the eldest Kaiba had somehow bioengineered himself to spare wasting time on things like food, water, and sleep.

"You fired Ngyuen?" Mokuba said, frowning. "I thought he was your lead."

Kaiba cut his enchilada into pieces. "I'd been getting viable intel that he'd been talking to Pegasus."

"You know if you need help," Mokuba said. "I can start coming by after school again…"

"I want you focused on school," Kaiba said.

The kid frowned. "It would only be for a few hours." Kaiba turned his head, narrowing his eyes at him, but Mokuba pushed back his shoulders, meeting the stare head-on. "I can do it – really!"

Kaiba frowned. "Mokuba…"

"Fine," Mokuba said, voice tight. He returned to his plate, spearing a piece of enchilada.

"If the kid wants to help – " Jou said.

"This is none of your business," Kaiba said, addressing him for the first time since he'd entered the kitchen five minutes earlier. It was amazing how fast he could school himself into someone else, his voice devoid of any of the calm he'd spared for his brother as he sat straight back in his chair, staring him down.

Jou ignored the anger burning up the back of his neck. It wasn't his place to be here, sitting at the dinner table with Kaiba, squashing down how much they despised each other, even for the sake of the kid. At least in his apartment there was no confusion on how they felt about each other, but trying to act even somewhat civil was just a lie, a big enough one to match how fucked up their relationship was.

Pushing back his chair, Jou stood from the table.

"Are you leaving already?" Mokuba said, looking up at him, surprised.

"Yeah, sorry, kid," Jou said. "I've got to start early tomorrow." _And I can't stand looking at your asshole brother for another minute._

"We haven't finished eating," Mokuba said. He glanced down at Jou's still half-full plate before meeting his eyes again.

"I know," Jou said, already stepping back. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll let you whoop my ass in a duel next time after dinner, okay?"

The kid blinked up at him. "Fine," he said after a moment, shrugging a shoulder, looking anything but. "Bye, I guess."

Jou turned on his heel, footsteps loud as he crossed the kitchen, pushing out of the room without another word or glance in Seto Kaiba's direction. His footsteps echoed off the ceiling as he walked down the front hall, digging out his coat from the side closet hidden just beyond the foyer. He only had one arm in the sleeve as he yanked open the front door, shouldering outside and letting the cold smack into him as the oak thudded shut behind him.

He'd already pounded down the front walk and was halfway down the driveway when he realized he'd left his backpack laying against the base of the kitchen counter. Glancing back at the house, even more impressive in wide angle, he pulled his hood over his head.

The backpack had some of his work clothes and his game, but no way was it wasn't worth a repeat visit with Kaiba. Reaching the security gates, he waved to the guard in the booth, slipping out onto the street. He'd come back and get it tomorrow when Kaiba was sure to be anywhere but home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Jou rang the doorbell to the Kaiba mansion, breath puffing in front of him as he waited. It was past seven, and the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, bringing with it a slow drizzle that had made the walk up from the bus stop seem twice as long as usual. He'd texted the kid a few hours earlier asking him if he could stop over and get his backpack, receiving a noncommittal "K", which most likely meant he was still pissed that he'd cut the previous night's dinner short.

He sighed, rocking back on his heels. _What the hell is taking so long – ?_

The door banged open, wood skimming in front of his face even as he managed to jump back, confused until he recognized the figure standing in the doorway. Kaiba lifted his arms, and something heavy slammed into Jou's stomach as his fingers scrambled to grab the fabric. He gripped the handle of his backpack, anger burning up his throat as Kaiba leaned forward, snapping the door shut in his face.

Fury pounded in Jou's chest as he grabbed the handle, wrenching the door open, heat washing over him as he stepped inside. Kaiba whipped to face him a few feet away, eyes narrowed as he stopped, glaring down at him.

Jou threw his arms open. "Are you kidding me you, fu – ?"

"Jou?"

The words dried up in his throat as Jou looked up, finding the kid leaning on the railing at the top of the steps above them. His eyes flickered between the two of them, forearms braced on the banister.

"Hey," Jou said. He forced himself to unclench, dropping his arms back to his side. "What's up?"

"We're about to eat dinner," Mokuba said. "You're staying, right?"

"Uh," Jou said. He shifted the backpack to his other hand, working up a decent lie. "I actually gotta meet Yugi."

Mokuba frowned. "Isn't Yugi in Japan for a tournament?"

Jou reached up to rub the back of his head. "Well," he said, "that's – "

The kid smirked. "You're staying then?"

"Actually – " Jou said.

"I'll tell Kate to set another place at the table," Mokuba said. He unfolded from the banister, pounding down the steps before rounding the end and disappearing down the hall, voice rising as he said something to someone in the dining room.

The backpack in his hand felt like it was full of bricks as he turned towards Kaiba.

"Shouldn't you be holed up in your office?" Jou said, pushing back his shoulders back as Kaiba's glare narrowed.

The eldest Kaiba brother, however, chose to ignore him as he turned on his heel, stalking down the hall towards the dining room. Jou weighed the backpack in his hand, listening to the rise of their voices in the other room as he sent a look towards the door behind him. It would be so easy to slip out and…

"Jou," Mokuba said. He'd appeared in the hallway. "Are you coming?"

 _Fuck._

"Yeah," Jou said. He crossed the foyer, the kid looking up at him as he met him in the hall.

"Are you going to take off your jacket?" Mokuba said, raising an eyebrow.

He resisted the urge to sigh as he set down his backpack, stripping his hoodie off and stuffing it over the crook of his arm as he followed the kid into the dining room. The table was set for dinner, linens stretched over the ridiculous length of it, and full place settings set for three at one end.

Kate smiled at him as she asked for his things, prying the backpack from his fingers when he stood there for a few beats, unwilling to part with his belongings with the exit still so close in sight.

Kaiba was sitting at the head of the table, fingers interlaced in front of him, and the kid was rounding the table, taking a seat next to his brother, eyeing him across the room. Jou crossed the floor, sliding back the chair catty corner to Kaiba, inching it as far away as possible as he took his seat.

"Seto showed me the list of duelists for the spring tournament a few minutes ago," Mokuba said. "You're not on the list. I thought you said you were competing?"

Jou scooted closer to the table, shrugging. "I got other commitments," he said. "Work and crap."

"Do you find yourself incapable of forming a sentence that does not include some version of vulgarity?" Kaiba said. He was looking at him over his interlocked fingers.

Jou raised an eyebrow, swallowing the annoyance that surged through him. "You really one to talk?" He couldn't begin to count the number of "vulgarities" that had come out of Seto Kaiba's mouth when they were fucking in his apartment.

Kaiba's lips tightened. "Watch the way you speak around my brother."

Jou clenched the arms of his chair. "Says the guy who hasn't been home to see him in three months."

"Wow," Mokuba said. He was frowning at them. "You guys didn't even make it a minute without getting into it."

Forcing his fingers from the arm rest, Jou dropped his hands into his lap, thankful to the gods that Kate brushed through the kitchen door, carrying an armful of salads. They sat in silence as she deposited each plate, bowing towards Kaiba before scurrying back to the kitchen.

"You get your algebra quiz back?" Jou said. He studied the forks in front of him, three lined up in varying sizes. He watched the kid pick up the one of the left, mirroring him as started in on his salad.

Mokuba shrugged.

"That bad?" Jou said.

"I got a 'C'," Mokuba said. "But it's only worth two percent of my grade, and I did study. I just…"

"Hate algebra?" Jou finished.

"Well, yeah," Mokuba said. He pushed a cucumber to the rim of the bowl, adding it to a growing pile.

"Your interest or talents in a subject should not determine your academic performance," Kaiba said. He'd taken two bites of his salad, fork perched on the side of his bowl.

"Jeez," Jou said, stabbing a forkful of lettuce, "the kid studies algebra all day every day. If he isn't acing every test it ain't from lack of trying."

Kaiba looked at him. "This is…"

"None of my business?" Jou said, rolling his eyes. "Find a new tune, Kaiba. I'm sittin' at your dinner table, and I've watched the kid study his ass of for this stupid class for over a month now. It is my business, like it or not."

Mokuba chewed his salad, eyes darting between them.

"I don't recall ever asking you to step in," Kaiba said, tone creeping towards a snarl.

"Yeah," Jou said, "like you're so willing to ask anyone for help."

"I don't need your help," Kaiba said.

"Right, you don't need anyone – friends, family, whoever," Jou said, fork clattering against his bowl. "You know, it's been like five years since Duelist Kingdom, and you'd still rather throw up every road block you can think of then even consider letting anyone get close to you or Mokuba. You ever think what a shitty example you're setting?"

"Independence must be that foreign to you if you think teaching it is a detriment," Kaiba said. "I don't think you would know how to stand on two feet without your cheering squad."

"Yeah," Jou said, rolling his eyes, "you're right. Life's been so easy for me." He shook his head. "The worst part is, is that you really believe all this bullshit that friendship is just a weakness, and for some reason, you think it's okay to teach it to Mokuba too."

"Guys?"

Jou turned his head towards the kid, finding his salad bowl empty.

"I'm kind of hungry, and Kate's not going to come out here if you are both yelling at each other," Mokuba said.

Jou picked up his fork, stabbing the good bit of remaining lettuce in his bowl. "Sorry." He stared down at his plate, listening as Kaiba picked up his own fork as they chewed in silence, the door swinging open a moment later as Kate asked if they were ready for dinner.

When she returned, neither of them had spoken a word, but he could feel the weight of Kaiba's stare boring into the side of his head before he turned, meeting his eyes. His face was flat, back pressed back against his chair as he looked at him, quiet as Kate cleared their plates, face devoid of the usual range of contortions it went through when they were yelling, fucking, or seconds from trading blows.

The sudden lack of outward hostility was so unsettling that Jou dropped his eyes, focusing on the dark expanse of the bay windows in front of him as he waited for the Kaiba brothers to pick up a conversation. When they'd started on stock prices a moment later, he picked up his fork, avoiding the head of the table for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Christmas tree was leaning too far to one side, and Jou had a headache. He sank down onto the couch, staring at the tree that refused to sit straight as Mokuba rolled an ornament between his hands, slumped back in the living room chair. He'd recruited the kid to help haul the stupid six-foot pine tree three blocks from the sale lot before cramming it in the building elevator and into his mother's apartment.

It was Sunday afternoon, and his mother was working the day shift, leaving the apartment free and clear so he could set up the tree of Shizuka's blessing.

Overhead, the heat kicked on, the warm air hitting the back of his neck. His mother's apartment was a two bedroom on the cusp of uptown, and despite the freshness of the paint, the furniture had seen better days, drooping with the strain of moving from apartment to apartment over the years.

"How's it going?" Shizuka said, voice carrying from the kitchen. She'd left them a few minutes earlier to wrangle the tree as she'd started on lunch.

"It's going," Jou said. He tilted his head to the side, surveying the lopsided angle of the evergreen in front of them. It had been fifteen minutes, and the thing still wasn't standing straight.

"I think the tree is crooked," Mokuba said.

Jou looked at him. "Thanks, kid."

"No, I mean I think the _tree_ is crooked, like it grew that way," Mokuba said.

Rocking up from couch, Jou got to his feet. "Help me adjust the base again."

The kid sighed, following him back to the tree and kneeling down on the hardwood. Jou ignored the sting of the needles tearing up his hands and wrist as he reached inside, jiggling the tree to the left. After a few seconds, he stepped back. Still crooked. He sighed, and the kid got to his feet, joining him.

"It's still – " Mokuba said.

"Yeah," Jou said.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Seto has been home every day since Thursday," Mokuba said.

"You don't sound happy," Jou said. He turned, looking down at the kid, who was still staring at the tree, head cocked to the side.

It had been two days since his last dinner at the Kaiba mansion, but he wasn't surprised that Kaiba was finally showing his face around the house again. Part of him, he figured, should have been flattered. Apparently, Seto Kaiba despised him enough to drag himself from his office to make sure that he stayed as far away from his life as possible.

Mokuba shrugged, looking up at him. "I am happy."

"Then what's with the look?"

The kid frowned. "What look?"

"Like someone stole your birthday present," Jou said.

"I don't know," Mokuba said.

"So, what's the problem?" Jou said.

Mokuba looked up at him, eyebrows creased together. "With Seto home, it means you're not going to come over anymore."

Jou's head pounded harder. "You saw how it went on Friday with your brother," he said. Ten minutes of snarling at each other before ending with twenty minutes of complete and utter silence, pretending each other didn't exist. "You really think it's a good idea that I come over with him there?"

Mokuba was quiet, turning his eyes back to the still lopsided tree. A cabinet opened and shut in the other room, the range fan flickering on as Shizuka set a pan on the burner.

"He's different around you," Mokuba said.

Jou looked at him, but the kid was still staring at the tree.

"He's so mad when you're there, which is weird enough," Mokuba said, "but when you leave, he's different."

"Different how?"

"He acts like he used to," Mokuba said, shrugging a shoulder as he looked up at him. "I can't explain it – just different."

Jou frowned. "Come help me with this damn tree one more time."

They got back into position, and Jou reached up, yanking the top half to the left, branches rustling before the base clicked, adjusting to the new alignment. Stepping back, he shoved his hands in his pockets. It wasn't perfect but better than it had been.

"Jou?"

He turned to the kid.

"Are you coming to dinner on Tuesday?"

Jou's shoulders sagged, pulse pounding in his temples. He had to admit, the kid had mellowed since getting his face pummeled in October. He'd quit smoking (as far as he knew) stopped blowing off school and lightened up on the tortured teenager act. He seemed happier, and he'd probably stay that way with Kaiba back in the picture.

Part of him though couldn't help but wonder if it was all too good to be true. If Kaiba bailed again, would the kid even bother reaching out to him or just fall back into the old shitty rut he'd been in? He wouldn't leave Mokuba on his own if it meant he'd end up right back where they started, and knowing how stubborn Kaiba was, it wouldn't surprise him if after a few weeks, he was right back in his office, writing the whole thing off.

Jou shoved his hands in his pockets. It wasn't his place to be involved – he'd known that from the start – but standing in his mother's living room with the kid looking up at him, he knew he owed him better than to bail on him after everything.

"I'll be there," Jou said, watching the quiet jerk of relief that flickered across the kid's face. He walked back to the couch, sinking back down onto the cushions.

He wasn't giving up on the kid; now, there was just the matter of his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm finding this ship can be _so_ slow to write in terms of staying realistic, but we're getting there. I honestly thought I was going to be able to finish this in less than ten chapters, but obviously that isn't happening. Although, if anything, I would say this chapter marks a turning point. Perhaps there are clearer skies ahead? ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

To say that Kaiba was unhappy with his decision to keep coming around for dinner was like saying Yugi was just alright at Duel Monsters, an understatement to the nth degree. They snarled over salads, sniped between courses, wearing out right before dessert when they lapsed into ignoring each other entirely, all while the kid shoveled down his food, eyes darting between them like he was seated at his own personal dinner theatre.

It exhausted the hell out of him – the endless back and forth – and as the days turned to weeks and the cold seeped deeper into the bones of the city, they both had started losing steam. But it wasn't until the beginning of February that Jou realized that the dinners, which had once been a half an hour of constant battle, had lost their bite almost entirely.

"Are you going to see Yugi at Pegasus' tournament this weekend?" Mokuba said one night over dinner. He'd started growing his hair back, the dark strands just beginning to curl over with the weight and dialing down the wide eyed look he'd had going with the buzz cut.

"Gotta work," Jou said, shrugging. Business had been booming since the beginning of January when the cold snap turned into a wallop, turning once functioning plumbing systems into a ticking time bomb of unforeseen cost.

"You work every weekend!" Mokuba said, twirling more spaghetti around his fork.

"And he doesn't?" Jou said, jerking his head towards Kaiba, who had been ignoring them both for the past five minutes, typing out something on his phone.

"He's the CEO," Mokuba said. "Of course he works every weekend."

"Yeah well, I'm the CEO of no work, no apartment," Jou said.

Mokuba shook his head, turning back to his plate. "Well, I'm going."

"To the tournament?" Jou said.

"No," Kaiba said. He'd set down his cellphone, picking up his fork and ignoring the subsequent buzz from the notification flashing across the screen.

The kid frowned. "I swear I'll be careful!"

"Be careful doing what?" Jou said, confused.

"No," Kaiba repeated. He started in on his plate, glancing over at his phone as it buzzed once more.

"I don't get it," Jou said, looking at the kid for confirmation. "He can't go to a tournament?"

Mokuba sank back into his chair. "It's…"

"Illegal," Kaiba finished. His gaze flickered to him, before narrowing in on his brother.

"Why?" Jou said. "What's the deal?"

"I may have tried to sabotage one of Pegasus' events when I was younger," Mokuba said. He chewed the side of his lip, trying to hide the smile working its way across his face.

"Did sabotage," Kaiba corrected.

"I disconnected the video port on their only arena," Mokuba said.

Jou raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"No holograms. They had to reschedule the event until they could fix it," Mokuba said.

"When was this?" Jou said, trying to remember anything about a tournament having been canceled in the last few years but coming up blank.

"Eight years ago," Mokuba said. The smile had started to break across his face, and he caught his lower lip, trying to stave it off. "They caught me under the arena with a flashlight and wire cutters, and banned me from all future Industrial Illusions events."

"What kind of eight year old tries to sabotage a tournament?" Jou said, shaking his head. No wonder he couldn't remember; that had been years before he'd met Yugi or discovered Duel Monsters at all.

"One who's brother was starting to plan his company's first tournament," Mokuba said.

Jou sent a side glance towards Kaiba, who had worked through less than a quarter of his plate. After weeks of sharing a table with him, he'd realized that he'd been right to assume Kaiba didn't eat; he rarely finished more than half of anything set in front of him.

"I see what a great influence you've been," Jou said.

Kaiba's gaze flickered to his, eyebrows shifting together before relaxing a second later.

 _Ah, progress._

By the time dinner was over and Jou had played through a duel with the kid, a new addition to their routine since dinner was already on the table once he got there, he was beat. Between work, dinners with the Kaiba's and Shizuka, and hanging out with his friends in whatever time he had left, it felt like it had been weeks since he'd actually had a night to himself.

Walking down the hall, he said goodnight to the kid, continuing down the hallway, passing a few empty rooms before reaching Kaiba's office. The light from the room stretched across the hallway, odd only because Kaiba usually yanked the door shut, holing up inside, the minute dinner was over.

The sound of fingers flying over a keyboard was the only noise as Jou slowed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he glanced inside. It was a wide room, set with two dark windows overlooking the backyard, a massive U-shaped desk taking up the majority of the space, a row of computer screens stationed across one side.

Kaiba was sitting in the middle of the screens, eyes shifting from one to another as he clicked, moving the mouse across the pad. He had changed from his work clothes, and the pristine, starched lines of his usual collared shirt were gone, replaced by a pullover that hugged the sharp angles of his shoulders. It was bizarre seeing him out of his regular get-up; then again, he hadn't seen Seto Kaiba in anything but business casual since the twelfth grade.

"I'm leaving," Jou said. He didn't make a habit of saying goodbye to Kaiba, being as he was usually locked behind closed doors by the time he rolled out of the mansion, but it seemed particularly dickish to walk out of his own house without bothering to say he was leaving. Then again, Kaiba had been doing that in his apartment for months.

Kaiba looked up from his laptop, keys clacking for another moment before deadening. He stared at him, dark eyes finding his across the room. It had been months since he'd been over his apartment; their routine broken the moment the new one had begun. Neither of them said a word about it; and as far as Jou was concerned, his relationship with Seto Kaiba was better off without the added drama of them fucking every few weeks.

"Bye," Jou said, turning on his heel as the typing resumed behind him. He didn't expect a goodbye in return, and he didn't get one as he continued down the hall, waving goodnight to Kate, who was stripping the linen from the table, and rounding into the foyer and grabbing his coat from the hallway. It took him another few minutes to make his way down the driveway, saluting the guard, who offered him the usual smile and wave.

As much as he hated to admit it, dinners at the Kaiba mansion had become a routine all their own.

The sidewalk was empty as he walked down the street, the air burning in his lungs as he took a deep breath, chill seeping through his coat. It was another seven minute walk to the bus stop, plus however long it took the bus to show up. He usually caught the 8:18 stop, but, like most things in Domino, city transportation wasn't known for its reliability, which usually meant freezing his ass off in the cold for an extra ten minutes.

By the time he reached the stop, there was only one another person sitting in the shelter, and he nodded to the man before taking a seat a few feet down. The metal was freezing through the fabric of his jeans, but he was too wiped to stand, even if it meant freezing his ass off.

The kid had been insisting for weeks that he just have one of the Kaiba's drivers take him home, but he couldn't bring himself to take him up on the offer, even if it meant hauling to and from the bus twice a week. He and Kaiba may have formed a shaky truce, but he wasn't looking to owe Seto Kaiba anything, even if it was just a fifteen minute drive back to his apartment.

Slumping back against the bench, he sent a look towards the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of a city bus and coming up empty as a town car blew past the stop, white smoke from the exhaust trailing behind. He glanced at the clock on his phone – 8:23 – late as always.

He sighed, breath fogging in front of him, crossing his arms as he readied himself for the wait ahead.

* * *

Tapping his fingers against the bleachers, Jou searched the dwindling crowd in front of him. The gym had started to empty ten minutes ago, recruiters closing up shop as they rolled up their displays, swiping leftover pens and candy into boxes. God, he was starving. Shizuka had told him to pick her up from her school's college fair at seven, and twenty minutes had passed since he'd arrived, and she remained glued to a conversation with a recruiter.

He let his neck collapse, staring up at the ceiling. The gym was one of the newest additions to Shizuka's school, a donation from one of its many benefactors, and the entire place, as huge as it was, still smelled like new tires, custom rubber floors running the length of the room.

"Hey."

Jou picked his head up, finding a blonde woman dressed in workout gear in front of him, school emblem printed on her breast pocket. She was thin, trim with the obvious look of someone familiar with a good fitness regimen, and stunning other than the scowl turned on her lips.

"I gotta fold up these bleachers," she said. "You planning on sleeping here or you mind moving?"

"That's some attitude you got, lady," Jou said. Beautiful woman with the manners of a street kid. He got to his feet, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he stepped off onto the floor.

"Yeah, well, it's after hours, and I'm not getting overtime," she said. "So move it or help."

Jou looked at her. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe your dreams, honey," the woman said. She propped her hands on her hips, accentuating the already ample amount of cleavage visible from her v-neck.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He stepped off to the side, raising his eyebrows as the woman frowned, holding her hands out.

"You really aren't going to help?" she said.

"Jeez," Jou said. He shifted his backpack over his shoulder, following the woman's lead as she leaned forward, hands on one of the lower rows. The creak of metal cut through the room as they pushed, bleachers collapsing inwards until they'd stacked inside, clicking in place.

The girl turned, widening her stance before offering her hand. "I'm Mai."

Jou sent a glance towards his sister, a smile turning the corner of her mouth. _What a brat_. No wonder Shizuka had insisted he pick her up from this thing; she'd played him like a damn fiddle. It was all coming back to him. Shizuka showing him Mai's picture at the restaurant a few weeks earlier, asking him to meet her. Despite what everyone thought, his so-called "angelic" little sister wasn't above some good old fashion manipulation when she had her mind set on something.

"Jou," he said, shaking Mai's hand.

"You planning on applying to college, or you here for the free brochures?" Mai said.

"My sister goes here," he said, pointing in Shizuka's direction. "Shizuka Kawai."

"That so?" Mai said, glancing over. "Nice kid. Terrible at volleyball."

"You're the coach, right?" Jou said.

"That's right," Mai said. "It's a day gig. I make my real money bartending at night." She pulled her phone from her pocket, flashing the time. "Speaking of which, I gotta run – want to shower before my shift."

Jou nodded. "See ya."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"You expecting something else?"

"Your sister has been telling me what a big hearted stud you are for the past two months," she said. "I thought she'd planted you here as part of whatever mission she's on."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Well then," Mai said. "I guess I'll being going." She paused, waiting a beat. They stood there for another moment, silence stretching as her eyes found his, eyebrows drawing together. "You gay or something?"

"Little full of yourself, aren't you?" Jou said, shaking his head. "Thanks, but I don't have time for a girlfriend."

Mai studied him, head tilted to the side, hair spilling over her shoulder. "That right?"

"That's what I said."

"Alright," she said, holding up her hands. "But if you change your mind stop by the bar. Delaine's on 12th and York."

"Got it," Jou said. "Thanks."

He shifted his backpack on his shoulder, watching as Mai turned towards the gymnasium doors, hips swaying. She really did have a nice ass. Rubbing a hand down his face, he sighed. Jeez, he was fucked up. It had been over a year since he'd slept with someone other than Kaiba, let alone someone as hot as Mai, and he'd turned down even the chance of an opportunity without even thinking about it.

Leaning back against the wall of bleachers, he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was letting this Kaiba shit get into his head way more than necessary. Then again, seeing the bastard twice a week wasn't helping matters. Shit, he didn't even know if he was gay. It wasn't as if he'd spent his days pining over random dudes, and the thing with Kaiba was so stunted that he wasn't even sure if it counted. Then again, he'd never climaxed as hard with a chick as he had with Kaiba.

 _Fuck_. He so did not want to spend any more time thinking through all of the Kaiba shit, and he was relieved as Shizuka waved goodbye to the recruiter, pacing towards him with a grin on her face.

"I saw you met Ms. Kujaku," Shizuka said, stopping in front of him, arms loaded with college papers, packets, and brochures. "How was it?"

Jou reached forward, taking the stack of papers from her as they headed towards the door. "You really see me getting along with a girl like that?"

Shizuka frowned. "You didn't like her?"

"She's got a lot of attitude," Jou said.

"I thought you would admire her spirit," Shizuka said.

"I don't know, sis," Jou said.

"Would it be rude if I asked if you asked her out?" Shizuka said, peering up at him.

"Can we talk about something else?" Jou said, regretting the sharp edge to his tone even as the words passed his lips.

Shizuka bit her lip, nodding as they walked through the gymnasium doors, and guilt twisted in Jou's gut as she tucked her hands into her pockets. Great – now he was snapping at people for no reason – maybe hanging out with Kaiba was rubbing off on him more than he'd thought.

"Sorry," he said. He nudged her arm. "I'm just in a bad mood. I'll be better after we eat."

Shizuka would her arm through his, hooking in her elbow as they continued down the hallway towards the main entrance. "I just really hoped you would hit it off," she said. Her sigh was quiet as she tightened her arm around his, and as they stepped into the foyer, Jou wished, not for the first time, that he could just tell his sister the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

It wasn't until mid-March that the kid brought up Kaiba's tournament again. They were in the middle of dinner, some kind of fancy rice thing that Mokuba called risotto, but it looked a hell of a lot like rice and peas to him.

"So," Mokuba said. He was poking around his plate with his fork, eyes trained on his brother, "How's everything going with the tournament?"

Jou glanced over at Kaiba, who set down his water glass, phone lighting up beside his plate with a notification before he turned it over onto the table, picking up his fork.

"Fine," Kaiba said.

"Have you found anyone to replace Ngyuen?" Mokuba said.

"Heji," Kaiba said.

"Heji?" Mokuba said, eyebrows furrowed. "Is he new?"

"As of January," Kaiba said.

Pushing the garnish off to the side of his plate, Jou took a cautious bite of his dinner, surprised as the flavor burst across his tongue, richer than he'd expected. _Not bad, not bad at all._ He scooped up another bite, half listening as the conversation dwelled on the tournament.

He flinched as the kid slammed down his silverware.

"Are you kidding?" Mokuba said. He was frowning, hands clenched into fists as he stared down his brother.

Jou glanced over at Kaiba, who had set down his own silverware, jaw tight.

"He was the vice president of operations at his last company," Kaiba said. "He is more than capable of running a tournament that has been, for the most part, executed."

"You're really going to leave an entire tournament to someone who's never even planned one because you're still mad at me?" Mokuba said, voice rising.

Kaiba was scowling, straightening further in his chair. "It has nothing to do with you."

The kid's face jerked, but the frown remained as he shook his head. "This is such BS," he said. "If you're still mad, then just act mad. Stop punishing me." The chair scraped across the floor as he stood, before striding around the table, banging through the kitchen door, footsteps fading down the hallway.

"What the fuck was that?" Jou said, swiveling his head from the still swinging door back to Kaiba.

Kaiba pushed back his chair, moving to stand.

"Yo, hello!" Jou said, confused as hell. "What the hell just happened?"

"Mind your own damn business," Kaiba said. He stood from his chair, and Jou snapped to his feet.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jou said, moving to block Kaiba's path. "I've been sitting at this table for three fucking months, and you seriously can't answer just one god damn question?"

Kaiba's lip curled, revealing the beginning of a snarl.

"God," Jou said, shaking his head, "Would you just throw me a damn bone here? Dig that damn stick out of your ass and just tell me what the fuck is going on."

The silence stretched between them, sinking like dead weight in the water as Kaiba straightened, allowing his face to relax, the anger dissipating back into his usual flat mask.

"He failed out of school last year," Kaiba said.

Jou looked at him, confused by both the words and the fact he'd answered. "What?"

"He was skipping class to work for half the year," Kaiba said.

"Shit," Jou said. He wiped a hand down his face before glancing back up, meeting Kaiba's eyes. "You ever think of telling me this shit sooner? Like, uh, five months ago? Maybe would have helped if I would have known what the hell was happening then."

Kaiba, however, was silent as he pushed in his chair, brushing past him and towards the main hall.

"Are you going to talk to him or…" Jou stopped as Kaiba turned down the hallway to his office, the silence punctuated by the click of his office door. _Guess that answers that question._

Jou looked down at his barely touched dinner, stomach growling as he turned from the table, pushing through the kitchen door. He smiled at Kate, who was pressed up against the counter, probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Did you see where he went?" Jou said.

He nodded as Kate pointed up towards the second floor and headed towards the back staircase. Mounting the steps, he made his way upstairs, stepping up and onto the landing, disoriented as he swiveled his head to each side, a row of closed doorways stretched on either side of him.

Though he'd been in the mansion more times than he could count, he'd yet to step foot onto anything but the main floor. Like the rest of the house, polished wood floors ran the length of the hall, wall lights hung every few feet to illuminate the high ceilings and crown molding overhead.

"Mokuba?" Jou said. He moved towards the left side, moving past several doors before spotting a sliver of light creeping from below one of them. "Hey," he said, knocking. "You in there?"

It took a second before the doorknob turned, wood parting to reveal the kid's frowning face before he turned back inside, flopping face first onto his bed and leaving him standing in the doorway.

"So," Jou said, stepping inside, eyes trailing to the white walls, "you want to talk about whatever just happened down there?"

The room was bizarre in its emptiness, devoid of any personalization other than the textbooks stacked up on the desk. It was a large room, big enough for a walk-in closet, full-sized bed and seating area in front of a TV, two windows on the far wall, opening to the street side of the mansion.

The kid mumbled something into his comforter, and Jou crossed the room, dragging out the desk chair and sinking down.

"Can't hear you," Jou said.

"I said," Mokuba said, turning his face to the side to look at him. "Seto is being ridiculous."

Jou frowned. "I think he's just worried about you doing well in school."

Snapping up into a seated position, Mokuba scowled. "I am already passing everything as it is!"

"Yeah," Jou said, "but from what I hear that wasn't the case last year."

Mokuba's shoulders sagged forward. "He told you."

Jou nodded. "Any chance you'll tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

"He needed my help," Mokuba said. "I only did it the first time because they were having some trouble in the operations department, and Seto was out of the country, so I skipped school to help." He sighed. "But then, other stuff kept coming up. I missed a few classes here and there, and then Seto found out, and I had to spend the whole summer stuck in an accelerated program to retake the entire year."

Jou looked at him, silent as the kid folded his arms across his chest.

"And he's never going to trust me again," Mokuba said, voice flat.

"Come on," Jou said, tilting his head to the side. "Never again?"

"That's what it feels like!" Mokuba said.

"Well, you screwed up pretty big," Jou said. "Sometimes you gotta pay the piper."

Mokuba blanched. "I've apologized a million times!"

"I would say your best bet is keeping up with your school stuff," Jou said. "And I'm sure the whole rebel act in the fall didn't do you any favors."

The kid was quiet.

"Plus, you need some friends, man," Jou said. "Contrary to the way your brother acts, there is more in this world than just Kaiba Corp. There's gotta be one kid at your school you'd like to hang with. If you had some friends, it would really take the edge off. You need someone your age that you can to talk to."

Mokuba sighed, letting his gaze fall down to the floor as he nodded.

"Alright," Jou said. He rocked up from his chair. "Can we finish eating now? I'm fricking starving over here, and you just had to pick the beginning of dinner to storm off." He nudged the kid's shoulder as he slid off the bed, following him towards the door and back downstairs.

Kate was in the middle of reaching for their plates when they stepped back into dining room, and Jou scrambled to save his from the garbage disposal, waving off her apology as he told the kid to sit and headed towards Kaiba's office.

The door was closed, but he didn't bother knocking as he swung it open, earning a 10.0 on the glacial stare as Kaiba stopped typing and looked up at him over his computer.

"Let's go," Jou said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Dinner isn't finished."

Kaiba glowered. "I don't – "

"Care what the excuse is," Jou finished. "Move your ass. Your brother is sitting at the table waiting for us. Don't be a dick." He turned on his heel, walking back into the dining room and sliding back into his chair, offering the kid a smile as he picked up his fork, taking a well-earned, if not lukewarm, bite.

A few minutes later, Kaiba's footsteps trailed down the hall, crossing the dining room as he sank back into his chair, eyebrows narrowed but silent as he picked up his fork. The three of them were quiet for a beat, the scratch of silverware across their plates the only noise as Jou glanced between them.

"How about making a deal?" Jou said. Both brothers looked over at him. "You're both getting so pissy about this tournament, so why don't you just make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Mokuba said.

"Jeez, I don't know," Jou said, shrugging his shoulder. "Like you can help one day a week or something if your grades stay good." He shot a glance Kaiba's way. "Does it have to be all or nothing?"

Mokuba dropped his eyes to his plate before trailing to look up at Kaiba.

Jou sat back in his chair as Kaiba centered in on him. The look wasn't cold or even pissed, just flat, as if trying to evaluate what angle he was playing.

"It's just one day a week," Jou said, shrugging his shoulder, "and if it starts being a problem then you go back to how things are now."

The kid was silent as Kaiba picked up his fork, returning to his plate, and Jou sent a sympathetic look Mokuba's way. Hey, he'd tried, right?

A few hours later, once he'd ensured the Kaiba brothers weren't going to kill each other in his absence, he got back to his apartment, but it wasn't until two days later that he heard from the kid again. He had already showered and was heading for bed when he heard his phone buzz. Toweling off the water still dripping from his hair, he checked the notification, finding a text from Mokuba.

 _| he said ok. i can help 1 day a week_

Jou let his arm drop to his side, towel dangling. _Well, I'll be damned._ Seto Kaiba had actually listened to something he'd said. Sinking down onto the bed, he let go of the towel, listening to the wet flop as it hit the carpet. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed again – another text from the kid.

| _thanks_

Closing his eyes, Jou let out a long breath. It had taken five months, but he'd finally gotten a thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for being patient. I've got a lot on my plate right now, so I am doing my best to find time to write chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

By the end of the March, winter had yet to relieve its grip over the city. Head ducked against the wind, Jou made the trek up the Kaiba's driveway, hands buried in his jacket pockets as the rain soaked further into the fabric. It was Thursday night, and he was already running ten minutes behind for dinner, the traffic made worse by the onslaught of rain that had been dousing the city for the past two days. Skirting a puddle at the base of the steps, he sprinted up and under the landing, yanking down the zipper of his jacket as he pushed inside.

As always, the mansion heat was going strong, and he welcomed the warm air as he stripped off the sopping fabric of his jacket and hat, tugging the door shut behind him. Kate scurried from the hallway, taking his things and sending a long look at his wet jeans and shoes.

"I didn't have an umbrella," he said, though he remained glued to the entry mat as the kid poked his head from the top of the stairs.

"You're late," Mokuba said. His voice carried down as he leaned over onto the stair railing.

"Traffic was bad," Jou said. "Sorry."

"You can't come in like that," Mokuba said, looking down at his wet clothes. "Hold on, I'll grab something for you to change into."

"That's alr – " Jou said, stopping as the kid disappeared.

It took a few moments before he returned, trailing down the steps, clothes stacked in hand as he met him at the door.

"Here," Mokuba said, shaking his head. "I don't know why you won't just take the car."

Jou sighed. They'd been through this conversation at least ten times since he'd started dinners at the Kaiba's. As much as he'd like to ditch the bus, he didn't welcome the idea of owing Kaiba anything – even if it was just a ride home.

"Because I don't need to," Jou said. "The bus is fine."

"Yeah," Mokuba said, eyeing his wet clothes, "seems totally worth it."

Jou shook his head, taking the clothes from Mokuba's arm. "These aren't your brother's are they?" he said, holding up the sweater, the fabric heavy, soft, and probably worth a month's rent.

"Not really," Mokuba said. "Companies send us free clothes all the time, hoping Seto gets photographed in them, but they usually always get the size wrong. They just get donated anyway."

Jou nodded, slipping out of his shoes and following the kid down the hall before ducking into the bathroom to change. The material was heavy as he slipped the sweater over his head, and he was grateful as some of the chill began to dissipate as he stripped off his jeans, yanking on the pants and socks the kid had brought down. By the time he'd wrung his drenched clothes in the sink and hung them up in the coat closet, he could smell dinner, meatloaf from the smell of it, as he walked down the hall to the dining room.

He glanced at the head of the table, finding Kaiba's seat empty as the kid stared down at his phone, already in his usual seat. Jou crossed the room, sliding out his chair and earning a glance from the kid before he went back to typing.

"Yo," Jou said. "Put that shit away. You know it drives me crazy."

"It was Seto," Mokuba said, shaking his head. He slid his phone in his pocket as Kate emerged from the kitchen, two salads in hand.

"Yeah – what's up?" Jou said, looking down at the salad in front of him. "He too good to join us tonight?" It had been almost three months since they'd sat down to dinner without the eldest Kaiba, and he glanced over at the empty space out of habit.

"He's running late," Mokuba said, picking up his fork. "He texted me and said to start without him."

Jou nodded, and by the time they'd finished their salads, despite how little he contributed to the conversation, he noticed how bizarre it was sitting at the table without the third in their party. The kid, it seemed, also felt the strange rift in their routine, checking his phone every few minutes, pushing his dinner around his plate, and when the front door hadn't opened ten minutes later, he sighed.

"It's been awhile since he's been this late," Mokuba said.

"He's at work?" Jou said.

Mokuba nodded.

"And everything is still working out alright with you working?" Jou said.

It had been three weeks since the kid had started back at Kaiba Corp, and ecstatic couldn't even begin to cover how excited he was to be back. Every conversation since then had been dominated by a second by second recap of everything that had happened that week. But as nice at was to see him so happy, Jou was starting to see how easy it would be for him to start edging school onto the backburner if someone didn't keep a handle on him.

"It's going good," Mokuba said, smile crossing his face. "I helped with tournament prep this week."

Jou nodded, taking a bite of his dinner – meatloaf, as predicted.

"You really aren't going to compete?" Mokuba said.

Kaiba's big tournament was in three weeks, and despite how much he'd love some prize money, he still had no desire to compete. After all, the last tournament was how all the shit with Kaiba even got started.

"Nah," Jou said. "Like I said, I'm good with skipping this one."

"So you're not coming at all then?" Mokuba said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Jou said, shrugging. "I've got work on Saturdays – you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Mokuba said. "I guess I just figured you would change your mind."

Jou shook his head, looking down at his plate as they continued with dinner, and it wasn't until halfway through their post-meal duel that the front door opened and closed, footsteps trailing down the front hall. The kid shot up from his seat, but Jou leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and listening to the kid's welcome and Kaiba's grunt in response, chatter fading as they walked further down the hall.

By the time the kid had returned and they'd finished their duel, it was past eight, and as Jou walked down the hallway, he reached the familiar beam of light stretching across the wooden floor. Ever since that night, weeks ago, Kaiba had taken to leaving his office door open, a bizarre twist being as it all but required yet another round of interaction between them after dinner – a hurried goodbye that was never returned.

Tonight, however, was different.

Jou stepped into the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb as Kaiba's eyes darted between the screens in front of him, keys clacking. There was a dinner plate sitting on the edge of his desk, untouched and, if history served correct, most likely bound to stay that way as Kaiba continued to type.

"Hey," Jou said, earning a cursory glance before Kaiba's gaze retuned back to the screen in front of him. "You skipping meals now?"

Kaiba's typing slowed, but he was silent as he reached for the mouse, clicking.

Jou took a breath, trying the ease the annoyance that twisted as he stood there another few seconds, Kaiba ignoring his existence altogether. Shaking his head, he stood from the door frame. _Fuck this shit._

"See ya," Jou said.

He had just started to step back when Kaiba spoke. "Why do you come here?"

Jou stopped, finding Kaiba's attention still focused on the screens in front of him. "Huh?"

"Why do you come here?" Kaiba said. The question wasn't angry or even accusing – just there – hanging between them.

"For Mokuba," Jou said.

Kaiba stopped typing, eyes trailing up to center on him, focus honed with the utmost precision. "Who's clothes are those?"

Jou looked down, remembering the change in outfit. He plucked at the sweater. "Technically? Yours," he said. "Your brother gave them to me to change into since I got soaked from walking from the bus."

Kaiba dropped his eyes back to his computer, and Jou shook his head. So much for progress. He stepped back into the hallway, pausing as Kaiba spoke again.

"Take the car," Kaiba said. He wasn't looking at him, eyes darting back across the screen as he clicked on something.

"Huh?" Jou said.

Kaiba glanced up for a moment, eyebrows narrowed. "Take the fucking car," he said. "I'm tired of hearing Mokuba complain about it."

"You want me to take your car?" Jou said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, no thanks."

Kaiba went back to his screen, and Jou stepped out of the light of the office. Fuck that. He didn't need Kaiba's car. He'd been riding the bus his whole life and never been worse for it, and where did Kaiba come off trying to tell him what to do? He trailed down the front hall, stopping to gather his jacket and clothes. His jacket was still soaked, water beading on the surface as he grasped the fabric, rain battering against the front windows. It was going to be a long, cold, wet walk to the bus.

He shouldered open the front door, startling as he noticed the limo idling there. The exhaust was fogging from the tail pipe, rain beating down on the pavement and plinking off the roof. He squinted in the light of the porch as the driver's door opened, a skinny, bald guy in a long trench coat scurrying around the front to open the back door.

"Sir?" the man said. He opened the door further, rain pelting down on him. "Are you ready?"

"Am I…?" Jou stepped forward, confused. "I'm not…"

"Mr. Mokuba said you require a ride home?" the man said. The rain was running down his head, and he reached up, wiping the droplets from his eyes.

Jou shook his head, the rain hitting him as he stepped out from the overhand, meeting the driver at the base of the steps. "I'm sorry," he said, holding up his hand to block the rain from his face, "but I'm just catching the bus down the street."

The man shook his head. "I was told to be insistent, sir."

 _Ughhhhhh._ "Alright, alright," Jou said, holding up his hands – damn brat and his damn brother. "I'll ride up front though."

Blinking, the man shut the door, moving up to the front and yanking open the passenger door.

Jou shook his head, meeting him further down. "I've got the doors. You do the driving. Deal?"

The man nodded, slipping back around front as Jou slid inside. The heat had been going, and the car was warm with a warmth that sunk deep into his skin, warding off the chill of the rain. He stashed his wet jacket and clothes in front of him, looking over as the driver sank into his seat.

"I'm Jou," he said, offering his hand.

The driver smiled at him, shaking his hand. "George."

Jou searched for his seatbelt, taking a second to snap it into place. "You can just drop me at the bus stop down the street," he said as they pulled away from the mansion, lights disappearing behind them.

George turned to look at him. "I was instructed to take you to your home address."

The rain battered the windshield as they picked up speed, and Jou shot a look at the bus stop as they barreled past, settling back into his seat as the heat continued to run, wondering what world he'd crossed into if Seto Kaiba actually gave a damn if he walked home in the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The first time Mokuba was late to dinner, Jou wanted to murder him. It was the beginning of April, and winter had begun to relinquish its grip on the city, offering a bearable temperature during the walk from the bus stop, up the Kaibas' driveway and inside. He was standing in the doorway of the dining room, curious as to why the kid's chair was empty as he crossed the threshold. Kaiba was sitting in his usual seat, tapping something out on his phone as he crossed the room, sliding into his chair.

"Hey," Jou said.

Kaiba's eyes slid up to meet his, dropping back to his phone a moment later.

"Where's Mokuba?" Jou said.

"Late," Kaiba said, not looking up.

"Late?" Jou said. "Doing what?"

"Something at school," Kaiba said.

"How late?" Jou said. It wasn't that cold; he'd wait outside if he could avoid sitting alone at the table with Kaiba.

"Twenty minutes," Kaiba said.

" _Twenty?"_ Jou said. He shook his head. "You going to stare at that damn phone for the next twenty minutes?"

Kaiba looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"I'm just asking," Jou said, "since the thing seems glued to your hand."

"The door is that way," Kaiba said, head tilting towards the front of the house.

Jou rolled his eyes, and the silence continued to tick between them as Kaiba's focus remained on his phone. Crossing his arms, Jou sent a glare his way. If he had to sit at the damn table with him, he wasn't going to spend the next twenty minutes being invisible.

"How is he doing at work?" Jou said.

"Fine," Kaiba said.

"Care to elaborate on that, princess?" Jou said.

Kaiba frowned. "He works. He goes home. He studies. What about that requires an explanation?"

"You know, talking to you is fucking impossible," Jou said, slumping back in his chair.

"Yes, because you're so articulate," Kaiba said.

"Really?" Jou said, shaking his head. "At least I try! You just give up on people from the start."

"Most people aren't worth the energy," Kaiba said.

"Yeah, well, that's a pretty shitty attitude," Jou said. "And it's even shittier because when you act like that, Mokuba thinks he should too."

"Mokuba is better off without the added distraction of excess relationships," Kaiba said.

Jou looked over at him. "You realize how freakin' ridiculous that is, right?"

Kaiba looked at him, working up a glare.

"The kid has _no_ relationships," Jou said, incredulous, "let alone an 'excess' of them."

"Mokuba – "

"Needs some friends," Jou finished. "He's spent his whole life watching you act like relationships are meaningless, so he tries to act the same way. You may act like a damn glacier, but I call bullshit if you don't think the kid would be better off with some more people in his life."

Kaiba looked at him.

"You honestly think he's better off with no one except you?" Jou said.

Kaiba dropped his eyes back to his phone.

"You are such an asshole," Jou said. He sank back in his chair, shaking his head. "And I call bullshit. You know I'm right. You just will never admit it."

"Do you find yourself incapable of sitting in silence?" Kaiba said.

"Do you find yourself incapable of holding ten seconds of conversation?" Jou said, letting out a breath as Kaiba continued to ignore him. "I know they didn't teach 'how not to be an asshole' in school, but I'll give you a refresher course. I say something; you say something; repeat."

"What is it exactly that you want?" Kaiba said. He set down his phone. Now, he had his attention.

Jou held up his hands. "For you to drop the cyborg act and pretend to be a human for five seconds!"

"I'm not my brother," Kaiba said. "I don't have the patience to listen to you prattle on for hours on end."

"You know arguing with me about how pointless it is to be talking to me would've pretty much been saved if you could manage like five seconds of small talk," Jou said.

Kaiba's frown deepened. "Small talk."

"Yeah," Jou said. "Small talk. Not every conversation has to be about Kaiba Corp or how much you despise the rest of the world." He rolled his eyes. "Like, the weather today – it was nice, right?"

"It was cloudy," Kaiba said, voice flat.

"Yeah," Jou said, nodding. "It was. Better than the rain though." He held out his hands, gesturing between them. "See how that worked. You said something; I said something. Conversation happened." He rolled his eyes as Kaiba continued to watch him, face flat. "If you're wondering, now it's your turn to say something."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I'm not – "

The front door opened, Mokuba's voice ringing through the foyer as he called out hello, and Jou let out a breath, sitting back in his seat. _Thank god._

When the kid slid into his chair a few seconds later, he glanced between them, leaning forward on his elbows. "What are we talking about?"

* * *

By the time mid-April reared its head, Jou was wiped. He'd been working six days a week at Dell's for the past four months, and while his bank account was thankful, he'd started to forget what life outside of banging pipes and getting sewage dripped on him felt like. However, it wasn't until the second week of April that Dell, just as exhausted as him, decided to close down shop for the weekend. It would have been great if it hadn't been the same weekend of Kaiba's freakin' tournament.

"You have to come!" Mokuba said. He was halfway through his third slice of pizza, sitting across from him in a hole in the wall joint a few blocks from Shizuka's school. With Kaiba out of town for part of the week, he'd invited the kid to tag along with him and Shizuka for dinner. The place was bustling, the door opening and closing every few minutes, letting in a burst of cold air as people came to grab a slice or pick up their orders.

Jou frowned, taking a sip of his soda, feeling the weight of Shizuka's stare next to him. Inviting the kid had seemed like such a good idea until Shizuka had asked about his plans for the weekend.

The kid was frowning. "You said the only reason you couldn't come was because you had to work."

"Yeah," Jou said, setting down the can. "Things change."

"Shizuka can come too," Mokuba said. He sent a sly smile Shizuka's way, and Jou sent him a look.

"Dude, stop looking at my sister like that," Jou said.

"Stop making excuses," Mokuba said, turning his eyes back to him. "It's not like I'm asking you to duel. I just think it's dumb not to come to a tournament that I've only been talking about for the past six months _and_ to see the coolest duel of the century."

"We've both already seen Yami and Yugi duel," Jou said.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "That was forever ago," he said. "Plus, this will be the first time the public has seen them face each other."

Jou shrugged. The Yami/Yugi showdown had been a late-addition to the tournament schedule after the kid rejoined the planning team, and tickets had sold out less than an hour after the announcement.

"I'm confused." Shizuka said. "Yugi is dueling, and you don't want to go see him?" She was still in her school uniform, hair twisted back in a plait as she studied him. He hadn't exactly told her that he'd been invited to the tournament, wanting to avoid the inevitable questions that would come when he'd admitted he wasn't competing, and she raised an eyebrow, probably wondering what the deal was.

Sighing, Jou balled his napkin in his hand. "You know I'd do anything for Yug."

"So," Mokuba said, "what's the problem?"

"There isn't a problem," Jou said.

Mokuba picked up his pizza. "Then you'll be there?"

Jou let out a long breath. "Fine," he said. "Jeez. I'll be there."

Taking a bite of his pizza, Mokuba grinned, and Jou shook his head, turning back to his own slice. _God dammit._ He hadn't wanted to go to the stupid tournament from the get go, and on his first weekend off in months, it had taken all of two minutes to get suckered into showing up.

"Can I come?" Shizuka said.

Jou nudged her shoulder, glancing over at her. "I'm there; you're there."

"Well look who we have here."

Turning, Jou looked up at the woman standing in front of their table, hand cocked on her hip as she glanced between them. _Fuck me_. Mai was dressed in jeans, jacket open to reveal a tube top, cleavage on display as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, amethyst eyes wide and lined with a kohl. He could practically hear the kid drooling across the table.

"Ms. Kujaku?" Shizuka said, surprised. She lifted her eyebrows, sending a quick glance Jou's way. They hadn't even discussed Mai since their tiff at the school a month earlier. "How are you?"

"Just peachy," Mai said. She shook her head. "Told my boss I'd bring him a calzone for being late last night; and now, I'm going to be late waiting for the flippin' calzone."

"Would you like to sit with us?" Shizuka said.

Mai sent a look Jou's way, eyebrows raised. He shrugged, taking a bite of pizza as she shooed the kid further into the booth, sliding into the empty space.

"This your boyfriend?" Mai said, jerking her head towards Mokuba.

"No!" Shizuka said, face coloring as Mokuba frowned, "this is my brother's friend, Mokuba."

"No way," Mai said, turning to face the kid. "I knew you looked familiar. Mokuba Kaiba, right?"

Mokuba nodded, shrugging a shoulder.

"Who knew you were so well connected, Katsuya," Mai said, sending a wink Jou's way. "And here I thought you just liked spending your days bumming around the school's gym."

"Jeez, it was one time," Jou said. "You're making me sound like a freakin' creeper."

Mai shrugged, and she reached over, yanking a piece of pepperoni off of the slice sitting on Jou's plate.

"Oi!" Jou said. "You don't touch a man's food, lady."

"Yeah, yeah," Mai said. She swallowed the pepperoni, eyelashes fluttering as she turned to the kid. "You'd share with me, right?"

Mokuba looked down at his plate, pushing it Mai's way, and she smiled.

"See," Mai said, "here's a gentleman for you."

"Whatever," Jou said, rolling his eyes. _Horny teenager more like it._

Shizuka nudged his arm, sending him a warning glance.

"I mean, you're right," Jou said. "He's more of a gentleman then I'll ever be." He picked up his pizza, devouring the rest of the slice as Mai rolled her eyes across the table.

Someone called Mai's name at the front of the shop, and she scooted free of the booth, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Gotta run," Mai said. "See you tomorrow, Shizuka." She offered a wink before turning to Jou. "You planning on stopping by the bar anytime soon there, garbage disposal?"

Jou shrugged, finishing the last of his slice. "You planning on learning some manners?" He winced as Shizuka dug her elbow into his side. "We'll see."

Mai shook her head, offering Mokuba another wink before turning on her heel, stalking to the front of the shop to pick up her order, and Jou let out a breath. _Thank god._ That woman had way more sass than he could handle.

It wasn't until later, after they'd dropped Shizuka at home, that Mokuba asked about her.

"Who was that woman at the restaurant?" the kid said. They were sitting in the back of the kid's car, the city rolling past them as the driver passed through a green light, changing lanes. After a month, he'd long given up arguing about Kaiba's drivers taking him anywhere. He hadn't taken the bus home from the mansion in weeks.

"She's Shizuka's gym teacher," Jou said.

"Are you dating her?" Mokuba said.

Jou turned, eyebrow raised. "Don't you think I would have said something about that?"

"Maybe," Mokuba said. "Unless it's a secret."

"It's not," Jou said. "And I'm not dating her."

Mokuba gave him a confused look. "But she's really hot."

"There's more to dating than looks," Jou said. "You know that."

"Not really," Mokuba said. "It's not like I have girls falling all over me."

Jou turned, meeting his eyes. "Do you talk to the girls at school?"

"Well, no," Mokuba said, shrugging. "Not really."

"You gotta talk to them if you got any chance of dating someone," Jou said. "It takes practice."

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?" Mokuba said.

Jou shrugged. "It's not like I'm rolling in extra time."

"Hm," Mokuba said.

Sighing, Jou turned to the window. "'Hm,' what?"

"Nothing," Mokuba said. "Just thinking."

Jou frowned. "Well, cut it out."

A beat passed before Mokuba spoke again. "Do you like my brother?"

Jou whipped his head around so fast he'd probably wake up with whiplash. "You're kidding me."

"Sort of," Mokuba said. He glanced towards the window before dropping his eyes to his lap. "Unless I wasn't."

"I do _not_ like you brother," Jou said. "Jeez. Where did you even come up with that?"

"I don't know," Mokuba said. He glanced over at him, shrugging a shoulder. "Usually people who hate each other ignore each other, but you guys fight, like all the time. I mean, you've done it for forever."

"Because we _do_ hate each other," Jou said. "Just because we've managed to keep the screaming down the past few months doesn't change that."

"I'm not stupid," Mokuba said, eyebrows drawing together.

"I didn't say you were," Jou said. He let out a breath. "Your brother and I have our own issues – have for a long time."

Mokuba looked at him. "It's not like I care if you do," he said. "That's all I'm saying."

Jou shook his head. "All I'm saying is, there is no reason for you not to care."

The kid held up his hands. "Alright, jeez," he said. "What are you getting so mad about?"

 _I don't fucking know_. "Sorry," Jou said. "I'm just tired, and Shizuka's been on my case for months about dating, and that Mai girl just really pisses me off."

"Well," Mokuba said, grinning, "if the gym teachers at my school looked like that – let's just say that skipping school last year wouldn't have been an issue."

Jou turned to look at him, shaking his head. He'd been so innocent as a kid.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've read all of your reviews, and to clear up any confusion, I am not giving up on this story. Like I mentioned last chapter, real-life has become incredibly busy for me, but I am doing my best to find the time to write. Thanks for your continued support. I've actually had some time to work on chapters this weekend, so I hope that the next post will be sooner rather than later.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews! I read every comment and really appreciate them as well as your patience. Also, if you don't already know, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions_ was released in Japan yesterday. I doubt there will be a decent sub for a while yet, but there are some good recaps/spoilers on Tumblr, if you are interested!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

The arena was half empty by the time Jou and Shizuka made it halfway up the steps, caught up in the bottleneck leading to the arena's main hallway. People were packed in front of them, still buzzing with the excitement of Yami and Yugi's showdown, tittering as they moved up step by step, making little progress despite the ten minutes they'd been standing there. Jou let out a breath, slumping back against the row of seats beside him, shooting Shizuka a smile.

It had been a full day of duels, and despite how much arm twisting it had taken from the kid and Shizuka to get him to the arena, it had actually been pretty damn enjoyable. It had been over a year since he'd been to a tournament, and forever since he'd actually gotten a chance to watch one outside of being a competitor.

"Hey!"

Jou turned back towards the dueling field, spotting Mokuba jogging up the steps, a grimacing guy in a suit and shades trailing behind.

"Hey," Jou said. He dodged the few people stuck behind them, meeting him hallway. "What are you doing down here?"

"Coming to rescue you," Mokuba said, shooting a smile towards Shizuka. He reached up, pulling off his headset and hanging it around his neck. "Come on. Yugi's asking for you, and you didn't answer your phone."

"Phone's dead," Jou said, as they followed him back down the steps. "Who's the suit?"

"This is Kyo," Mokuba said, though Kyo seemed more interested in scouring the crowd than introductions. The kid turned to glance at them over his shoulder. "Seto doesn't like when I'm at big events like this without security."

They passed through a row of empty seats before reaching the stairs leading down to the arena floor. Mokuba swiped through the door leading to the stairwell, letting them pass through. Descending the steps, they made their way down to the main level where Kaiba Corp staff was already rolling out onto the floor to break down the playing field.

"You've got to admit," Mokuba said, nodding to one of the workers passing by, "that Yami/Yugi duel was pretty epic."

"It was nice to see them duel," Shizuka said. "It seemed like they enjoyed themselves."

"Yeah," Jou said. "It was pretty awesome." Plus, watching Yug duel the pharaoh without the weight of the future of Yami's soul hanging over them made it much more enjoyable than watching them go at it at the final duel. "You did a good job, kid."

They made their way towards the double doors leading to the back staging area, a massive room with vaulted ceilings and teeming with Kaiba Corp employees. The florescent lights were bright above them as they passed through and off into one of the side hallways.

"Usually, we try and keep the duelists apart," Mokuba said, passing by a row of closed doors as they continued down the hall, "but they insisted on sharing a room."

They slowed to a stop, and Mokuba reached up to knock, receiving a muffled reply. Swinging inside, Yugi was laughing on the sofa, curled up against the pharaoh's side, face flushed as he turned to smile at them in the doorway.

It was a big room, wide enough for a set of sofas, bar and dressing table, but empty of any personal affects other than Yami's jacket draped over the side of the loveseat. Yami had his arm around Yugi, offering them a polite smile as Yugi shifted his legs out from under him, rocking off the couch.

"Hey, guys," Yugi said. He tugged the sleeves of his jacket, straightening the fabric as he crossed the room. "How did you like the tournament?"

"You did awesome, Yug," Jou said, offering a high five and instead catching him in a noogie. He grinned at the frown on Yugi's face as he released him. "Come on, man – had to give you some kind of congratulations for managing to beat this guy again." He nodded towards Yami, who unfolded from the sofa, crossing the room to join them.

"It was a great duel," Yugi said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm proud of how we both did." He didn't seem to notice as Yami stopped beside him, intertwining their fingers. "Have you guys eaten? We didn't get a chance for lunch."

Jou grinned. "Hell yeah," he said. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Mokuba said, shaking his head.

"You coming with us?" Jou said.

"I still have some breakdown stuff to do," Mokuba said. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, glancing down at the screen as it buzzed with a text. "And apparently, PR is wondering if you guys will stay for another few minutes so they can get an interview."

Ten minutes later, Jou was wondering the halls, stomach growling as he turned down another identical length of concrete floors and cement blocks. He'd left Shizuka talking to one of the Kaiba Corp PR chicks about her top college choices, Yami and Yugi halfway through a long ass list of questions from a leggy blonde from some new gaming magazine.

He turned left at the next branch in the hall, sighing as he came across another stretch of grey. The underground of the arena was proving as unexciting as it had been a year ago when he'd been wondering the same halls after Kaiba's last tournament.

Back then he'd been a competitor. He'd just had his ass handed to him by Yugi in the champion round and was trying to dodge reporters who, even after years of telling them to take a hike, still hounded him for dirt on Yug any chance they got. He'd been hiding out in the utility corridors of the arena, waiting for Yugi to finish his interviews so they could get the hell out of there, when he'd run into Kaiba.

He had been fifteen minutes into wondering the halls when he'd heard someone's footsteps from around the corner. _Fuck me._ He had just wanted five seconds of peace and quiet after hours of listening to the hundreds of people packed in the arena. He'd been considering turning back the other way when Kaiba had rounded the corner.

It had been more than a year since he'd seen him, but the second Kaiba's eyes narrowed on him, Jou's hands curled into fists at his side. They'd hardly seen each other since they'd graduated high school two years earlier, let alone spoken, but his pulse was already jackhammering, anger unfurling, hot in his chest as he slowed to a stop. When it came to Kaiba, time and distance didn't mean shit; it only took one look to remember why he hated the smug bastard.

Kaiba was dressed in some kind of business get-up, his new usual Jou guessed because he hadn't seen the eldest Kaiba brother in his old trench coat and boots since senior year when he'd turned 18 and took full ownership of Kaiba Corp. His strides were long as he crossed the distance between them, glowering as he brushed by without a word.

 _What an asshole._ Jou whipped around. "Are you seriously not going to say anything to me?"

Kaiba stopped, jerking his head around to look at him over his shoulder. "Security will be down in a few minutes to pick you up."

"I just finished competing," Jou said. "Pretty sure I'm allowed to be here."

"The tournament is over," Kaiba said. "Your right to be here ended the minute Mutou dismantled your watery dueling strategy yet again." He turned around, stepping closer, already sneering. "I still can't see why he bothers to put up with your worthless existence."

"Fuck you, Kaiba," Jou said. He moved closer, narrowing the distance between them until only a few feet remained, nails digging into his palms. "You got something to say to me, just say it."

"Get out of my way, moron" Kaiba said.

Jou widened his stance. "Make me, asshole."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how that so-called team of friends you have manages to put up with you. I guess everyone needs a charity case."

 _That's it._ But Jou had barely raised his fist when Kaiba surged forward.

Jou's head hit the wall with a crack, vision blackening on impact. The air rushed from his lungs. He lifted his hands, hammering a punch forward, half blind as he tried blinking away the spots still filling his vision. His knuckles scraped the side of Kaiba's cheek, and he dodged a punch aiming for his nose. For a skinny shit, Kaiba was strong as hell, and it took all of his force to push him off, earning a few feet of space.

Surging forward, Jou dodged a kick to the stomach, ramming into Kaiba until they hit the opposing wall. Kaiba's fist hammered into his ear, and Jou yelped, slamming his own fist into Kaiba's stomach, but tripping back as Kaiba managed to push him off.

The floor was cold beneath him as he crashed down onto his ass, trying to scramble up as Kaiba reached down, grabbing for his collar. Jou kicked out his knee, gasping as Kaiba dropped down on top of him like a sack of bricks. Kaiba's elbows dug into his stomach, knocking the wind from him and forcing him onto his back. _Fuck!_ He sucked down a breath, eyes watering as he scrambled for purchase as Kaiba made his way upright, straddling his waist.

The copper taste of blood filled his mouth as Kaiba landed a punch to his cheek, and Jou bucked upwards. _Get the fuck off of me, you asshole._ Losing balance, Kaiba fell forward, palms slipping across the concrete as he collapsed over Jou's torso.

Jou grabbed the bastard's shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt as he struggled to push him off. Kaiba reared up, aiming another punch towards his face. Hands flying up, Jou deflected, fingers wrapping around Kaiba's wrist as he jerked him forward, hoping to catch him off balance.

Kaiba's palms smacked back against the concrete again, slower this time, leaving his face just a few inches from Jou's. They stayed like that for a second, maybe two, and Jou met the dark eyes above him – cold, furious, the same asshole he'd always been. _God, I hate you, you piece of shit._

He nearly pissed himself when Kaiba surged forward, crushing his lips against his.

The shock filtered through him, freezing every muscle in his body, as his eyes widened. His stomach tightened, then clenched _hard_ , his dick stirring to life in his jeans. Another second. Then two. Then three. Kaiba's tongue touched his lip. Then, all of a sudden, Jou was moving. Arms snapping up, his fingers grasped Kaiba's shirt, intent on pushing him the hell off, but stumbling as he tightened his grip, yanking him closer instead. _Fuck._ He opened his mouth, and Kaiba's tongue tangled with his, as he lowered his pelvis, pistoning forward.

Jou wrapped a leg around Kaiba's hips, angling up to meet the motion as Kaiba continued to rock against him. _Fuck._ The pressure built with every brush, and after a few moments, Jou's entire body stiffened, the orgasm crashing over him with a force that left him choking for air, head smacking back against the concrete.

Kaiba's weight crashed on top of him a second later. He could feel the twitching ebbs of Kaiba's own release fading as the tension drained from his body in the length of a breath, sudden, like a puppet with its strings snapped mid-performance. The only sound was the sound of their breathing, heavy even to his own ears.

The reality of the situation had only just begun to sink in when Kaiba jerked up, forcing himself up off the floor. The side of his face was already swelling, shirt half untucked, hair tangled. He didn't even look at him as he turned on his heel, already tucking his shirt back in as he walked back in the direction he'd come, turning the corner without another word.

Jou ignored the spin of the hallway as sat up. He wiped his mouth, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as he prodded the inside of his throbbing cheek. He still had all his teeth, but he was going to get a hell of a chew out from Dell the next day for the bruise that was probably already blooming across his face.

The hallway was silent as he got to his feet, stumbling to the wall to catch his balance. He leaned forward, the concrete cold against his forehead as he closed his eyes, the result of the last few minutes cooling in his briefs.

"Fuck," he said. He slammed his palm against the concrete. How had knocking Kaiba's head against the wall turned into humping each other in the middle of the damn hallway? The shame crested over him, seeping into his stomach, as he slammed his palm against the wall again. What the fuck at he done?

"Jou!"

Jou snapped back to reality, still standing in the same place but in a totally different time. He shook off the memory, the weight of it heavy in his gut. It wasn't the same as it had been a year ago. He and Kaiba were done with that shit – had been for months.

He shook off the thought, turning around to find Mokuba holding his arms up at the end of the hall, a scowl on his face.

"Where have you been?" Mokuba said. "Jeez. I've been looking for you for like twenty minutes."

"Sorry," Jou said. He walked down the hall, meeting the kid. "Got lost."

Mokuba shook his head. "Yami and Yugi are finished with their interview."

Jou nodded, following the kid as they headed down the hallway, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba said, eyeing him. "You look weird."

"Thanks," Jou said, rolling his eyes. "Just hungry, kid. All I've eaten today is nachos and a freakin' Slurpee." He patted his stomach, earning an eye roll from the kid, but feeling anything but starved as they continued down the hallway and to the stairway leading back up to the main floor.

But it wasn't until they had made it out of the arena, without a whisper or sight of the eldest Kaiba brother, that Jou let go of the breath he'd been holding all day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

The first time that Jou fell asleep at the Kaiba mansion was a total accident. It was mid-May, and spring had arrived full force, bringing with it the promise of summer as the city dragged itself out from its winter coma. It had been after dinner, and he'd been laying on the couch, waiting to start his duel with the kid, who had run up to his room to send a quick email, but conking out somewhere in the first five seconds he'd decided to close his eyes.

It wasn't until a few hours later that he startled awake.

He glanced around the room, confused as hell, as he tried to piece together where he was. The den was dark other than a floor lamp in the corner. It was one of the smaller rooms in the mansion, sandwiched at the end of the house, but one of the most cluttered, walls lined with bookshelves packed with enough books to keep someone occupied for three lifetimes over.

Dragging his legs over the side of the couch, he propped himself upright, putting his hands over his face and breathing deep as he tried to wake up. Someone had put a blanket over him, probably the kid, and he folded it to the side, forcing himself to his feet, stretching towards the ceiling before grabbing his phone from the table, checking the time – 4:32 am.

 _Great_. Bus pick-up didn't start up by the Kaiba's until six.

He glanced back at the sofa, half tempted to just go back to sleep, but half ready to piss himself if he didn't get to the bathroom. The hallway was silent as he stepped outside, running a hand through his hair as he made his way down the hall. He slowed when he spotted the light from Kaiba's office running across the floor. _There's no way…_ He stopped, listening to the tell-tale clack of keys. _Son of a bitch._

Poking his head in, Kaiba was dressed in the same clothes he'd been in at dinner, eyes trained on the screen in front of him. He didn't look any worse for wear, but when he raised his eyes a moment later, he could spot the tell-tale shadows of an all-nighter even from the doorway.

"What?" Kaiba said, though the snap lacked its usual bite.

Jou stepped into the light of the office. "I fell asleep on the couch," he said, leaning against the door frame. "What the hell are you doing up?"

Kaiba sat back in his chair.

 _Well, that's new._ Despite months of dinners together, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd gotten Kaiba's full attention.

"What?" Jou said.

"I'm debating the fastest way to get you out of my house," Kaiba said.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "You'd be fucking lost without me at this point."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Mokuba has been acing every subject since I started hanging with him," Jou said. "He stopped smoking and sneaking out, and he's going to those fancy ass college classes this summer."

"If you want a medal, I suggest you try Mutou. I'm sure he and Mazaki will be happy to make up a cheer for you," Kaiba said.

Jou shook his head. He shifted, stepping into the office and leaning back against the doorframe. "You know, the world's not going to stop spinning if you were actually not an asshole for five seconds." He closed his eyes. Fuck it; he just wanted to go back to sleep. "I'm just saying."

"I don't do civil," Kaiba said.

Jou stifled a yawn. "Please."

"Please, what?"

"You're nice to Mokuba," Jou said. "And, I'm pretty sure you can't be a total dick to everyone you gotta do business with."

Kaiba was frowning at him across his desk.

"What?" Jou said, yawning as he met Kaiba's glare. "Don't tell me I hurt your feelings?

"I'm debating if calling the cops to escort you off my property will be worth the media circus on my front lawn tomorrow morning," Kaiba said.

"Hate to break it to you," Jou said, "but it already is morning." He pointed to the clock on the wall – ten of five. "You always work this late?"

Kaiba looked at him.

Jou rolled his eyes, clearly he'd exceeded his two minutes of allotted conversation time. "Forget it."

Shifting forward in his chair, Kaiba dropped his eyes, fingers flying across the keys once more.

 _Once an asshole, always an asshole._ Jou straightened from the wall, taking a step back into the darkness of the hallway, pausing as he heard the quiet exhale of Kaiba's breath. He looked up at him, meeting Kaiba's eyes over the computer screen.

They stayed like that for a breath maybe two, and for a second, Jou thought he would actually get his answer, but Kaiba dropped his eyes back to his computer, the clacking of the computer keys resuming as he turned on his heel and down the hallway.

* * *

The smell of barbecue stopped Jou at the front door of the Kaiba mansion. He squinted, turning back towards the driveway, the sky streaked with the beginnings of sunset. It was early-June, and the weather had warmed, bringing with it the heat of the summer sun, a crap ton of new projects at work, and an AC bill up the fucking wazoo. He shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath, stomach growling as he caught another whiff of someone grilling close by.

He walked down the steps, cutting across the lawn and to the path leading around the side of the house. The grounds of the mansion were flawless, trees and flowerbeds running the length of the pathway and dripping from a recent watering.

It was quiet as he made his way towards the backyard, the silence punctuated only by the hiss of the grill as he reached the back of the house. The Kaiba's chef, a full-figured redhead with a Southern accent, was standing at the grill, a spatula in hand.

Jou stepped onto the back patio, a stone monstrosity that stretched well beyond the back of the mansion before splitting around the pool with a pathway branching off to the maid's house. The Kaiba's were nowhere to be seen as he mounted the steps of the deck, crossing into the kitchen and scaring the shit out of one of the maids as he said hello and poked his head into the dining room.

Mokuba was sitting at the dining room table, chin propped on his fist as he stared down at his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jou said.

The kid jumped, frowning as he looked up. "You scared me. Did you come in through the front door?"

Jou stepped through. "I came around back. I smelled dinner," he said. "Why are you inside?"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, giving him a look so reminiscent of Kaiba that Jou actually felt his stomach turn.

"Where's your brother?" Jou said.

"He's at work," Mokuba said.

Jou shrugged. Kaiba has been AWOL for the week, tied up with some project at his office. "Well, let's go," he said.

The kid frowned. "Go where? Dinner should be done in a few minutes."

"Outside," Jou said. "Get your plate."

"My plate?" Mokuba said. He looked down at the china in front of him as if it might hold the answer to their conversation.

"Yeah," Jou said. He crossed the room, rolling his silverware and stashing his plate under his arm. "Come on. It's way too nice to be cooped up in here."

The kid looked at him. "You want to eat outside?"

"People do it all the time, kid," Jou said. He reached over, plucking the kid's plate from the table. "Grab your silverware."

A few minutes later, and after another confused conversation with the maids, who took twice as long as the kid to grasp the idea of actually using the table out on the deck, they were sitting outside, burgers, corn on the cob, and iced tea in front of them.

"I can't believe you guys don't eat out here," Jou said. He wiped his hands on his napkin, taking a long gulp of tea. "Why have a table out here if you're not going to use it?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know," he said, between bites of burger. "We just always eat inside." He wiped the burger juice from his chin. "Seto would never eat out here."

"Why's that?" Jou said.

"To suburban for him," Mokuba said.

"Suburban?"

The kid downed the rest of his tea. "Mom cutting up watermelon, dad on the grill, the family dog running around," he said, setting down his glass. "He hates that stuff."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," Jou said, raising an eyebrow.

Mokuba looked down at his corn. "Seems overrated."

"Maybe," Jou said, "but I sure as hell wished I had that kind of life when I was your age."

The kid looked up. "Really?"

"Come on," Jou said. "Everyone wants a family."

"You grew up with your dad though," Mokuba said. "And you have your mom and Shizuka."

Jou snorted. "Kid, my parents ain't exactly the prime picture of a family."

"Doesn't change it though," Mokuba said.

"Change what?"

The kid sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over your chest. "That you have them." He was silent for a moment, and Jou watched him, waiting for him to finish. "I can't even remember my parents."

"That sucks," Jou said. Though sometimes he'd wished for anything to help him forget the ten years he'd spent living along with his father.

Mokuba reached forward, rolling his corn across his plate. "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," Jou said.

The kid looked up at him.

Jou frowned. "Just cause your brother acts like he doesn't give a shit about anything doesn't mean that you have to be that way."

Mokuba shrugged.

"You know, I tried being that way when I was your age, bottling all that shit up instead of dealing with it," he said. "My dad is a pretty shitty guy, and my mom took Shizuka and ran when we were kids, and instead of dealing with it and feeling it, I just got more and more pissed off. I'd probably still be that way if it weren't for Yug."

"But talking through shit," Jou continued, "even the shit you think doesn't matter – I don't know – it helps."

Mokuba picked up his corn. "I guess." But he seemed less than convinced.

"I'm just saying," Jou said. "If you want to talk, then do it."

The silence stretched between them, and the kid turned his corn between his fingers, considering the kernels before setting it back on his plate.

"Seto doesn't like to talk about them," Mokuba said.

"You're not your brother," Jou said.

"He says it's a waste of time," Mokuba said.

"Well," Jou said, holding up his arms and gesturing around the empty deck, "lucky for us, Kaiba's not here."

Mokuba wiped his hands on his napkin, wringing it in his hands. "I can't really remember very much anyway."

"You'd be surprised," Jou said. Even though his mom had split with Shizuka when he was a kid, he could still remember bits and pieces – the sound of her singing as she cooked dinner, sharing space with the shoes in her closet when he and Shizuka played hide and seek – snapshots of the life they used to share.

The kid shrugged, looking more nervous than anything.

"You don't gotta if you don't want to," Jou said. "I'm just saying, if you want to…"

Mokuba let out a quiet breath.

"I'm here," Jou finished.

"I'll think about it," Mokuba said, and as he picked up his corn, Jou wondered how much different the Kaiba's might have turned out with two parents looking after them.


End file.
